It's Just Life
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Moving is just life. Being new is just life. High school...is just life. AU Liley
1. A New Home

**A/N **This is an AU. This first chapter is short, just an intro you know. So please review and let me know what you think.

**It's Just Life**

Lilly's POV

Being the new girl isn't always easy, but you can make new friends fast if you want to and if you really put yourself out there. Of course I'm just talking about elementary school and junior high isn't as much of a killer. But as for High school? High school sucks. No mercy on the new kid.

I had just left the place that I lived, loved and knew so well. My Mom kept telling me I could get used to our new home and make new friends. Sure it could be true, only if I felt like it but I sure as hell wasn't in the mood now.

Now I was leaning my arm and head against the window of the airplane and looked out as we began to descend to our destination. I heard something being mumbled through the speakers about landing instructions, but I couldn't hear because my headphones were in and my iPod was on loud. Then I realized the instructions must have been about putting away electronic devices. But I didn't care. Although my Mom, who was sitting right next to me, obviously noticed I wasn't paying any attention. She took out one of my headphones and told me it was time to get up. That snapped me out of things. I hadn't noticed we had already landed. I looked around; everyone else was up and getting their luggage out from the top storages. I pulled out my other headphone and put my iPod into my backpack that I had carried with me. Then got ready for the go ahead. Luckily we were near the front so I could get out right away.

Once they opened the door and said we could leave, I walked out quickly and waited at the entrance of the long hall for my Mom.

I was in a mood. A bad one. Ever since I left home, during the taxi ride to the airport, and all through the flight. My Mom knew I was pissed, so she let me run off and be alone for a minute. Then after a minute of a few more people passing me, my Mom came along and we started walking to exit the airport.

"I still don't see why-" I tried to ask once again.

"Lillian, I needed a change after what happened and I know you can make the best of it." we spoke as we walked.

"It wasn't that big of a deal. And this is a _big_ change Mom; this is going to be quite a culture shock." I said as I opened the door to exit the airport.

There we were, Malibu, California. The sun immediately began beating down on me. Just one more thing to heat me up. We stood there for a moment and looked around. Lot's of grass and trees were what really stood out to me. I hardly saw that on the other side of the country. Then my Mom turned to me.

"Look, I know it's no New York, but I also know you'll make the best of it. You're funny and always outgoing and I'm sure you can make new friends. So will you please try?"

"Yeah alright I'll try..." I decided to loosen up a bit. My mood wasn't getting me anywhere. "…I promise Mom."

"Thanks Lilly." she kissed me on the top of my head.

We took the next bus into town. Then bought a car from the money we had been getting and saving from Mom's divorce. I was never really close to my Dad, so it wasn't that hard on me. But it was harder on my Mom then I thought. They couldn't get past their disagreements and it brought about too much yelling. So now she just wants to forget about him all together. Which brings us where we are now. I don't know why Malibu of all places, but it is far away.

We had packed up a few moving trucks, stayed at a hotel for a few days, and then took a plane, just so we would sync up to the time the moving trucks arrived at our new house. I wouldn't have minded the drive. But this was a lot faster.

"Alright Lilly, the moving trucks should be here in a few minutes." Mom said as we drove through our new neighbor hood. "Looks like this is it, pretty nice huh?" she stopped the car in the driveway of a two car garage and two story house.

"Yeah it does look pretty cool." I was still in the car and looking out the window.

"Oh here it comes." My Mom said happily as a truck pulled up next to us.

Then she reached in her purse and pulled out the new garage door opener. The truck driver opened the back and started unloading boxes into the garage. Mom got out and helped. I sighed and knew I should too.

When I got out of the car, I stood there a minute and looked around. It was a cute neighborhood. And it was quiet and had grass everywhere. I was right, this was quite the shock.

I was just turning back around to help with the boxes, but then something caught my eye. I looked around again. Near the front door of an even bigger house, which was just one down from ours, there was a bench on the front porch and sitting on it there was a girl, with long brown hair full of curls. She looked to be about my age. She was…looking right at me. I looked at her confused, but she just gave me a small smile. She was sitting a whole house away, maybe she couldn't tell that I'm pissed right now.

I decided not to think much of it and turned away from her, then began helping with unpacking. After about a half hour, when the truck was half way unloaded into the garage, the second truck pulled up.

I glared at the truck. It was scorching hot outside and all I had to look forward to was just more boxes to move. I never realized how much stuff we had until now.

I walked to our car and I grabbed my water bottle and iPod out of my backpack and decided to look around at the house more. When my Mom noticed I was leaving, I just gave her a look, simply saying that I wanted a break. She nodded her head and I left.

Our front lawn had a slight hill. I sat down and drank a bit from my water bottle. Then set it next to me, turned my iPod on and lay down on the small hill. I couldn't complain, this was actually kind of relaxing, being on the grass and just listening to my music without any loud street sounds, or distractions coming my way.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please leave your thoughts...**


	2. A Friend

**A/N** Wow thanks for all the reviews! I'm really glad you guys like it so much so far.

Lilly's POV

About a minute later, I felt the grass next to me rustle a little bit. I opened my eyes and sat up, only to find that same long haired brunette sitting right next to me.

"What the…crap! You scared the…heck outta me!" I said as I popped my headphones out of my ears and stopped my music.

"Oh s-sorry, I just came to say hi." She said with a small hurt look on her face. She seemed sweet, like the kind of person that didn't take language well like I did. So I had just improvised.

"No no, it's ok, I'm sorry…I'm just, well I was just a little mad. Sorry I didn't mean to take it out on you. So uh, what's your name?"

"Oh I'm Miley Stewart. I live just over there." she pointed to her house, she also had a bit of an accent. I gave her a weird look at how oddly smiley she was.

"Yeah I noticed that." I chuckled nervously. "So that's a cool name, and where are you from? Your accent is…" I couldn't quite figure out where.

"Oh I'm from Tennessee." She blushed.

"Hey don't be embarrassed, I think your accent's cute. Oh and I'm Lilly, Lilly Truscott." We shook hands. Cute? Of course it was, but did you have to say cute, Truscott?

"Thanks, oh and that's my Daddy over there, Robbie Ray." she pointed to a truck to a tall man helping unload boxes. "I told him I saw a new family moving in, so we're here to help.

"Well thank you. So did you move here from Tennessee?"

"Yeah, about six years ago because…well we just moved here six years ago."

"Ok…" I could tell she didn't really want to say much more about it now so I changed the subject. "So where would I find the high school around here? I'm 16 by the way."

"Really? Me too. Well you would go to the same one as me. It's just a few blocks in the other direction. And it starts in a few days. Oh so where'd you move from?"

It was still a bit touchy, but I knew the question was going to come up a lot. So better to get it out sooner. "I moved from New York."

"Whoa, I bet this was a big shock huh? You ok?"

Wow I wasn't expecting that, that was…nice of her. "Oh yeah I'm doing ok, thanks. Yeah it is a bit hard leaving a lot behind." I sighed then several seconds of silence came over us. Miley soon broke it.

"Well don't you think we should start helping again?" she suggested.

"I'm normally not this lazy, but it's just so hot out. Is it always like this?" I lay back down.

"In the summers, yes, but then it should go down to about 80 degrees in a few months." She said casually.

"That's an improvement? What's the temperature now?" I sat up.

"Oh I think it's about 95 or 100."

"What the heck?! Then why are we even out here?" I stood up with a slight stumble and grabbed my water bottle with me. Miley stood up after me. "Is there some where else we can go, it is just way to hot for me right now." I took another drink.

"Well sure, we can go to my house if you want. It's really cooled down in there."

I stopped drinking. "Yes, that's great, thanks!" I walked over to a truck and found my Mom. "Hey Mom this is Miley, I'm going over to her house for awhile." I said then turned around and walked away.

"Alright, but Lilly-" she started.

"Bye Mom." I said as I continued to walk away. I was too anxious for some nice cold air.

Within the next few seconds we were there. Miley was in front of me and opened the door. Once I stepped in I felt a rush of cool air on my face. Then I looked over and saw her couch and walked over to it and sat down.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Now this is a nice house, thanks for letting me come over."

She walked over to the kitchen. "Sure no problem, do you want some soda or something?"

"Yeah that sounds great, thanks so much." I said and then a guy came walking down their stairs.

"Oh hey Miles, who's this?"

"Oh this is Lilly and Lilly, this is Jackson, my older brother. And Jackson, what are you still doin here boy? Get out there and help." Miley said a bit annoyed at him.

"Me? Why aren't you helping?"

"Cause, cause…"

"Cause we're the girls." I spoke up.

"Enough said." Miley smirked at him. He grumbled something and then walked out.

She walked back over to the couch, sat next to me and handed me a bottle. "Here you go, hope you like Mountain Dew, that's all we have right now."

"This is so cool, I love it." I opened it quickly and started gulping huge sips down. I couldn't help but feel Miley watching me.

"Whoa, you must be thirsty." She giggled.

I stopped drinking. "Oh sorry, well yeah I already drank all my water and you know how hot it is. How come this isn't killing you?"

"Well like I said, I've lived here for about six years, so I'm pretty much used to it by now."

"Look I'm sorry, I normally don't whine so much, but I was on an airplane only a few hours ago, leaving my own home and now I'm in this place. So sorry to be a bit cranky." I felt I should tell her from my complaints.

"Lilly, it's really ok, I can see how you're in a tough spot. But what do you think of this place then?"

"Well it's different, I mean the neighborhood is cute, looks a lot different from what I'm used to. And besides the heat, it is kind of relaxing, all the plants and stuff. I didn't get much of that in New York."

"That's good, and what about your house? Do you like that?"

"Oh I don't know yet." I shrugged and drank some more soda.

"You haven't been inside your new house yet?"

"I don't really care, I figure I could do it later, we just had to start unpacking. Well I've been in the garage." I pointed out.

Miley stood up from the couch. "No that doesn't count, come on we're going."

"What? Where?" she had caught me off guard and also pulled me up from the couch.

"To see your house, you might as well see it soon. So come on let's go."

I rolled my eyes as she pulled me along and outside. "Aw man, it's still so hot."

"Well let's get to your house then." then we started walking.

"But I don't even know if it has AC yet."

"Come on Lilly, there's only one way to find out."

"Fine." We were there and I walked up to my Mom, who was now leaning against the car, drinking from a water bottle and talking with Miley's Dad. "Mom can I have the house key? I wanna go look inside."

"Oh, sure sweetie." She searched for it in her purse, and then handed it over. "Here you go, but don't be too long, we've still got more unloading to do."

"Sure, thanks Mom." I waved behind me as I was already walking away.

Then I pushed the key in the lock and opened the door. I walked in and Miley followed closely.

"Whoa." She simply said.

"Yeah I know, no AC. Now can we go back to your house?" I whined and then turned around, but she stopped me and turned me back around.

"Lilly look at how much room this place has." She pointed all around the front living room. "You know, you could have a huge party in here. I mean the stairs are off to the side, the vaulted ceilings make the room look bigger and there's even-"

"Whoa whoa, I haven't even been here a day and you're already talking about me having a party here? I don't think so Miles."

She smiled. "Hey you pick up pretty quick. You remembered my brother call me that huh?"

"Oh yeah I like it, it's cute." Oh gosh I slipped up again. What is it about her?

"Thanks, well let's just think about a party later. I won't make you, I just thought it would be fun."

I took another sip of my soda. "Alright, now can we please go back to your house?" she giggled at me.

"Yeah ok let's go."

Miley walked ahead of me out the door. I closed the door and closed my eyes for a second to prepare myself for the bright sun. I was stupid enough to walk with my eyes closed, because once I opened them I saw that Miley was facing me and waiting for me. But I didn't register how close she was before I walked right into her. Luckily the grass was right next to our house and her back was facing it. My impact caused us both to fall to the ground on the grass.

"Sorry, I'm a klutz." I said and winced from the pain.

I was flat on top of Miley, turned to the side a little. Then I moved myself over to push myself up on both arms, but then found myself face to face with her. Something suddenly surged through me as I looked in her eyes. I froze and tried to figure out what exactly I was searching for. Then she suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Uh Lilly, aren't you going to…?"

"Oh right, sorry."

I pushed my self up with my arms, and then took Miley's hand and helped her up. I suddenly felt my hands sweat and I began blushing like hell. I walked over to the small grassy hill, hoping my blush would fade soon. I sat down and set my soda down. Miley followed and sat next to me.

"That's a nice house Lil." Miley said to break the uncomfortable situation.

"Yeah thanks I…oh thanks that's cool." I smiled at her, at the new nickname she gave me.

"Sure, I just thought of it. Hey didn't you want to go back to my house?"

"Oh yeah that would be great, thanks." I said, but we still sat there for a few seconds of silence.

"So, do you wanna know what you did today?" Miley suddenly spoke up in a cheery voice.

"Uh…I've been complaining about the heat and I just knocked you over?" I sort of answered, unsure of her point.

She giggled. "Yeah that and on your very first day in Malibu, you made a friend." She smiled at me and playfully bumped me in the shoulder with hers. I smiled and bumped her back.

"Thanks Miles. Ok let's go." I got up from the ground and helped her up.

As we began walking away, my Mom called me back over, using my full name. I had forgotten about helping unload more.

I didn't like my full name used all the time. "Oh shit I forgot." I cursed silently as I was walking away with Miley. She had heard me.

"Language." Miley pointed to me.

"Yeah, sorry." Then I turned around. "Alright Mom, I'm coming." I turned back to Miley. "Sorry Miles, I gotta unpack more boxes, but thanks for all of your help. And letting me hang out with you, its been fun." I smiled.

"No problem and I'll always be just a few houses away. So feel free to come over whenever you need me."

"Cool thanks. Oh and can we walk to school on Monday?"

"Yeah that would be great, I'd love too show you around every where." Miley said with excitement.

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

"Ok, bye Lil." Miley smiled and I swear I saw a small blush creep on her face.

We both waved then walked our separate ways. I saw Robbie and Jackson, walk back home, since there were hardly any more boxes.

When I walked up to the truck, I saw my Mom. She gave me a look at how I had gotten out of most of the unloading.

"Look Mom, I'm sorry. It's just, you know I'm not used to this kind of heat and I really didn't mean to get out of all this. But guess what? I did go over to Miley's house for awhile and I got to know her a little." I saw my Mom's face lighten up at that.

"Really? And on your first day, I'm so proud of you Lilly." she gave me a small hug, then I pulled away. I wasn't much of a touchy, feely person.

"Uh yeah thanks Mom, anyway we're walking to school together on Monday and she's going to show me around."

We finished unloading the boxes. Then we took a few mattresses and set them on the floor in our rooms just for the night. Once we got a good nights sleep, we actually put them in the frames and unpacked our rooms the next day.

Once Monday morning came, I skateboarded off early to meet Miley at her house.


	3. High School

**A/N **I'll try to update faster and make them longer too. but thanks again for the reviews and here's some more.

Miley's POV

I heard a knock at the door. When I saw Lilly through the window, I went running over to open it. She just has some sort of exciting look about her. I don't know what it is about this new girl that I like, but I know I'll figure it out.

"Hey Lilly, come on in." I directed her towards the couch. First she set down her skateboard and then sat down. "So how was your first night? Did you get some AC in your house?"

"Oh, well we just put some fans up until someone can come and install it today."

"That's good, oh we'd better go now." I turned around and yelled to Dad in the kitchen. "Dad, Lilly and I are leaving for school, see ya." I shut the door before an answer.

Lilly held her skateboard and helmet in hand as we walked together, soon followed by a minute of silence.

"So, you skateboard huh?" I broke the silence.

"Oh yeah, I have been for several years now. I like sports. How about you, what do you like to do?"

"Oh I like to hang out at the beach, there's a really cool hang out place I'll take you there sometime. I also like to shop a lot, play the guitar, write songs, and sing." Shit I shouldn't have said that. I went away with myself.

"You sing? That's cool, I've always wanted to. I mean I've tried, but I'm not very good. Could you sing me one of your songs sometime?" she asked.

"Well I-I don't know if you'd really want to hear me, I mean-"

"Oh come on Miles, don't be embarrassed. I just said I don't have a great voice."

"It's not that, it's just…hey look, we're at school." I pointed at the building we were walking up to. Thank goodness for a subject change. But I knew it wouldn't last long. I could tell that Lilly knew I wasn't telling her something. But I hardly know her, so why tell her right now?

Lilly's POV

We opened the doors and walked in to what I thought would be a controlled environment, but not. It was High school. There were kids sitting on benches and chatting and texting away. What looked like, popular kids, glaring at me and gossiping more as they sat on some tables. Jocks were throwing footballs to each other. PDA was shown up against lockers. I can't believe there weren't any teachers doing anything about all of this.

"This is your High school?" I turned to Miley and asked her.

"I know it's a little rough, but yeah this is it."

"More like Hell school." I mumbled, she noticed this time.

"Hey, language." She pointed a finger at me.

"Right, sorry. So where's the office, I guess we need to get schedules and lockers."

"Yep, it's this way let's go." Miley led me down a hall and into a small room. We got our schedules and compared them. "This is so cool we have the same lunch and each class together, except for the last two. What's your locker number?"

"Oh it's 21." I told her as I looked down at my paper.

"That's cool, mine is 19, so it's only one away. Alright let's go find them."

I guess this wouldn't be so bad. With having Miley with me most of the time, I might not have such a bad time here. We walked down a few halls and found where the locker numbers began. Once we found them we opened them with our combinations. I glanced at the one in between ours.

"Hmm, I wonder who has that one."

"Yeah, I don't know." Miley wondered too.

We found out soon enough. Just then a guy walked up to it. He was a few inches taller then me and had dark brunette hair. Then with a few light taps and punches at his locker, it flung open. I was rather amazed that it could do that. After if flung open he noticed me watching and turned to me, leaning up against his locker.

"How's it goin? You new here?"

"Yeah how'd you-" I began to ask but stopped.

Suddenly Miley slammed his locker shut and then grabbed his shirt at his chest. "Beat it Oken!" she released him with a force so he stumbled backward clumsily. "Don't you even think about hitting on my friend." Then he walked away quickly.

"Miles who was that?"

"That was, Oliver Oken. Stay away from him, he's a real jerk. It's sort of a long story. Well it looks like we've got bad luck already with his locker next to us." She sighed.

"Well what's the story." But then the warning bell rang.

"Oh we'd better get to class, but I'll tell you at lunch." Then I followed Miley to our first class.

After the first few classes, we went back to our lockers to switch some books out. Then Miley looked at the schedule again to see which class we had right before lunch.

"Aw man, we've got biology with Skunkle." She scrunched her nose in annoyance. It looked cute. There was just something about her that I really liked and I couldn't figure it out. But then I just noticed what she said about the teacher, I was looking at my schedule too.

"Don't you mean-"

"Oh yeah, Ms. Kunkle. But everyone calls her that or something else, 'cause that woman is really strict. What ever she says, try not to let her get to you." Then the final bell rang, for some reason we missed the warning. "Oh no, we're not off to a good start." Miley said and then we started running to the classroom.

When we walked in, Ms. Kunkle looked up from her desk at us. It was quiet, all the other kids were already there and me and Miley were late.

"Stewart you're late. And Lilly Truscott is it? You're new and also late. Take a seat and don't let it happen again." She said in a strict voice. Miley was right.

"Ah shit!" I whispered. I knew Miley had heard me, as she was standing right next to me. But Kunkle glared at me and apparently heard me from across the room.

"You're pushing it Truscott, you'd better watch your language."

I already couldn't stand her. "Who, me or you?"

"Damn Lilly, I told you-" Miley suddenly whispered to me.

"That's it, Truscott and Stewart, detention right after school." With that she sat down and we walked over to a few unoccupied desks.

After class, Miley and I walked back to our lockers to get our lunches.

"Miles, I'm really sorry she was just annoying, I should've listened too and not let her get to me."

"No no, it's ok, I'm the one that landed myself in detention also."

"Oh that's right, you swore too. I thought you weren't that kind of person." I asked as we started walking to the tables for lunch.

"I do sometimes when I can't help it, but I try not too, so I was just trying to help you when I correct you."

"Thanks." I chuckled. Then we reached an empty table, then sat down. "Wow, detention on the first day of school, that's gotta be a record; my Mom's gonna kill me."

"Yeah my Dad aint gonna be so happy either. But at least we'll have it together." she smiled at me again with that look in her eyes.

"Yeah, so um, what's the story about Oliver then?"

Miley glared at a few tables away from us. Oliver was sitting at the table with a bunch of jocks, talking and laughing with them.

"Alright well, we were actually good friends ever since we began junior high. Then last year he decided to try out for football. Even though he didn't make the team, he still hangs out with the jocks. And he's been a jerk ever since then, all because of that guy." Miley pointed to one of the tall jocks, with blonde hair. "You've heard of Jake Ryan, haven't you?"

"Oh yeah, he used to have that TV show a few years ago."

"Well even though it ended, he's still full of himself. And also popular even more, now that he's on the football team. But the rest of the team still does all the work, so I'm thinking he only made it because of his stardom. Last year I actually dated that jerk for a few months. Then I went to wish him luck just before football tryouts. But I found him in a good lip lock with another girl."

"No way! He is a jerk." I said.

"Yeah it was true, he had been cheating on me for about a month. I dumped him right then and even though I told Oliver about it, he still tried out. And now Oliver's great friends with Jake. So that's when I realized Oliver's really not a great friend either." Miley gestured over to the table just as Jake and Oliver looked our way. "I swear I will never understand that boy."

"Well Miles, think fast 'cause they're coming our way now." I whispered and Miley looked over.


	4. Detention

Lilly's POV

"Crap, why did I point to them?" she mumbled to herself.

"So Jake, this is the new girl I told you about." Oliver said to Jake as he looked at me.

"Oh, hey what's up?" Jake gave me a big grin and winked at me.

Miley stood up to him. "Jake, don't you dare flirt with her; I told her what you did. And she's not just the new girl, she's a great friend and her name is Lilly alright? Now would you just go away?" Then Miley sat back down. That was really nice of her and also a little defensive.

Jake stayed. "You're pushing people away Miley, and this is exactly why I broke-"

I stood up now. "Shut it you asshole! She's the one that broke up with you. I don't think Miley wants to talk about it. So would you just leave like she said?" I sat back down.

Jake gave me a glare and turned around to leave. Oliver gave me a curious look at my outburst and raised his eyebrows as if though he was flirting, then followed Jake. Miley had been looking down at her food, so she didn't notice Oliver's action. Once they were gone she looked up and I looked at her, she was about to say something.

"I know, I know language. But you're right, he is annoying so I just couldn't help it." I defended myself.

"Yeah I know its ok. Oh great, here come Amber and Ashley." Miley said as I saw a couple girls walking towards our table. "I forgot to tell you about them, they're the populars in the school. They mostly just gossip and start rumors." She mumbled as they drew closer.

"So, Jake tells us you're the new girl. I'm Ashley."

"I have a name, it's Lilly and so what if I'm new?"

"So, you need to know your place." The other girl said, I assume it must have been Amber. "What do you like to do? Gossip, shop, cheerlead, are you a geek, or do you play sports?"

"Well yeah, actually I-" I slowly stopped as Miley was making a zipping motion across her mouth, trying to get me to stop talking for some reason. I looked at her suspiciously but I kept talking. "…I like too skateboard."

"Well looks like we've got a skater girl. That puts you way down on the social status. And now you can stay here with Miley. We'll be spreading that rumor around." Amber said in a cocky voice.

I stood up. "What? Skateboarding is a sport and a talent just like cheerleading."

"Yeah, but guys skate and cheerleading is for girls." Amber said.

"But wait, Miley likes shopping like you do, so why isn't she at that upper social thing or whatever?"

"I know she likes to shop, but she doesn't want to be here so she's down on the social status with you. Have fun while we go tell everyone about you losers." Amber said and then they walked off. I glared after them and then sat down.

"Damn jerks. Just be-"

"Hey." Miley cut me off.

"Sorry. Just because I like to skate, I get pegged as a skater girl right from the beginning and put at the bottom of the social status. This is so messed up."

"Yeah high school is rough, but it's just life."

"Now that makes Oliver's status confusing. You said he tried out for football last year and didn't make it. So wouldn't he be really low?"

"Well he made friends with Jake from the start, so he still hangs out with them. It's weird, I know." Miley sighed.

We were looking over at the table of jocks, laughing at dumb jokes. Then Oliver noticed and looked at me. Miley looked between us. Then I looked at Miley and she gave me a small glare. "Yeah, it's weird." I said quickly and then the warning bell rang.

We walked to our lockers to get books for the next class. Then I turned and noticed Oliver walking down the hall, towards us and I saw that Miley noticed too.

"Lilly, do you have your books? Great let's go." Then she pulled me off to class, so that we didn't have to hang around Oliver.

After Miley pointed my next two classes out for me, we still had a few minutes. I decided to ask her more about Oliver, I got the feeling there was more about him that she wasn't telling me. I asked her as we stood there in the hallway.

"Miley, did you tell me everything about Oliver? Because you keep avoiding him and treating him pretty mean."

"Well it's just that he flirts with girls all the time and I don't want him to-"

"Miles, don't worry I won't let him get to me." I reassured her, but at the same time a bit unsure of my words. Oliver was rather assertive, so I wasn't quite sure what would happen. I was also curious as to why Miley, kept telling those boys to back off of me. She hardly let them get close. But what I was thinking was a long shot.

"Alright, thanks Lil." She smiled, then the bell rang. "Well I'll meet you at the office after school. Then we'll see what our detention is." She sighed.

"Yeah alright, see ya." Then we walked our separate ways.

-----

Just before we walked into the office, Miley and I called our parents to tell them we would be an hour or two late, because of detention. My Mom didn't take the news well and wanted to talk after I got home. Miley said her Dad just wanted to talk about it after she got home too, but he took it well.

"Your Dad sounds really cool Miles."

"Thanks, well here it is let's go in." We walked in and Miley started talking.

"Hi, we're here for a detention." Miley said to the secretary at the front desk.

"Well it looks like it's just you two on the first day of school. That's got to be a record." She said and began looking through some papers.

"Yeah thanks, we know." The lady didn't notice the sarcasm in my voice as she kept looking through papers, but Miley noticed and gave me a small glare.

"Alright here I have Truscott and Stewart; you need to go straight to Ms. Kunkle's classroom."

"Thanks bye." Miley said and then we shuffled off quickly.

"We have it with Kunkle? Aw sh-"

"Lilly, just keep your mouth shut, so we won't have detention again." Miley said to me sternly and quietly as we walked up to the classroom.

"Hello girls, thank you for coming today." Ms. Kunkle said once she saw us walk in. We both said a small hi. Then she told us what to do. "Alright, several of these desks have gum stuck underneath them. Your job is to scrape away every desk with gum, until they're clean. I have some small knives here to make it easier. Be careful with them. Then put the gum in this trash can as you go along."

"That's what we're supposed to do? All we did was swear. Why can't we just sit here for an hour? That is so not-"

"Life isn't fair Truscott! This is High school. Now get to work. I will come check on you every ten minutes and see where you are. You can go home as soon as you're finished." With that she left the room and shut the door behind her.

I let out a sigh of relief and set my backpack on a desk, at the same time Miley did also. Then again I saw an annoyed look on her face. "I know, I know I should have kept my mouth shut I'm sorry. But we didn't get another detention."

"You always try and have a bright side to things like this, don't you?" Miley smiled at me; it was a very friendly smile. I returned it, then quickly went to pick up one of the small knives.

"Alright, so how about we start at the front and work our way back."

"Sounds good, but I just don't want to sit on this dirty tile, school floor." Miley said as she looked at the spot she was about to sit, beneath the desk.

"Suck it up. I get dirty all the time when I skate board. You're such a wimp." I chuckled as I sat down underneath a desk.

"Oh yeah? I wasn't the one whining about the heat for half the day, a few days ago."

"Alright, fair enough."

Then we began scraping each desk. After one was finished, we crawled over to the next one. Some were clean, so we skipped those.

Ms. Kunkle peeked in through the door every ten minutes just like she said. She didn't say anything to us, I guess as long as we were working satisfied her enough.

It had been about an hour and soon we were near the end and Miley and I were at our last desks. "Cool, there's only one on this one." I said and got it, threw it the trash, and then looked over at Miley who was a few desks away. "How are you doing Miles?"

"Oh crap, Lilly could you help me with this one? It's like it's welded on, it must have been here for years." She asked as I moved over to her.

"Wow, that's a tough one." I said after I poked my knife at it.

We both began poking our knives in it at the same time and using both arms for extra strength and scraping it on the edges, but it still wouldn't budge. I dropped my arms in my lap after a minute from them being so tired.

I looked up at it. "Well it is white, kind of the same color as the desk so you'll hardly notice it." I suddenly felt the odd sensation that Miley was staring at me, but I shook it off. I looked down at my hands and massaged one with a small cramp. "But I think we should tell Kunkle that this was-" I just decided to look over at Miley.

"Miles what are you looking at?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing! Just uh, just staring off into space you know? Anyway it looks like we're done, let's go." She got up and grabbed her backpack. I did the same and we left the room.

We walked to the other office and found Ms. Kunkle. We told her about the one piece that was impossible to get. She was fine with that and said we could go.

* * *

**A/N **Sorry for the lack of update, I'll work on it. Thanks for the reviews and keep it up... 


	5. They're What?

**A/N **Really sorry for the long update. I know its been over a week, but I'll do better. It will also be longer next time too. Thanks again for the reviews.

Lilly's POV

The first minute of the walk home from school was an awkward silence, I hate those. Then after a minute, Miley broke it.

"So Lilly, do you want to come over to my house in a few minutes, so we can walk over to the beach? I can show you the hang out everyone goes to. It's called Rico's."

"Sure, that sounds fun."

We reached our houses and said our goodbyes. Then once in my house, I was relieved to feel cold air rushing on my face.

"Hey Mom, I'm home." I yelled partly, not knowing where she was. I set my backpack on the floor, and I saw her come down the stairs.

"So how was school?" She asked with an oddly happy tone of voice. And then she gave me a small hug.

"Well it was going just fine." I said as I gently pulled out of the hug.

"Alright, sorry. So did Miley help you through the day?"

"Yeah, she's a really great friend. We have all of our classes together, except for two. And our lockers are close together. So I guess the year isn't starting off so bad."

"Now hold on a minute, you got a detention today remember?"

"Oh right, well the teacher we had was just really annoying. Miley told me to keep my mouth shut and not let her get to me. I tried Mom, but I just…all I did was swear."

"Lillian! You know you need to work on not doing that."

"We were just late for class and I was upset, so I couldn't help myself."

"Alright that's fine for now, but keep getting detentions and I might just take away your skateboard." She tried to sound firm, but I knew she couldn't do it.

"Don't worry Mom, it won't happen."

"You promise you won't get detention again?"

"No, I don't think you can take my skateboard away. You don't have the guts." I smiled, she smiled back.

"Lilly?"

"Yes Mother, I promise. Anyway, why are you so happy all of the sudden? Is the AC getting to you?"

"No silly." She chuckled. "Have you met Miley's Father?"

"No, but I saw you two talking. I did meet her brother though."

"Well he's a very nice man, we talked a lot while you were at school and well, I have a date with him Friday night." She smiled.

"Y-you, you're going on a date?" Now this was unexpected. "Are you sure you're ready to date, Mom? I-I mean I'm happy for you, it's just that I don't want you to rush into things you know?" It was partly true; I didn't want her to rush. But am I happy for her?

"Thanks sweetie. Well while we were talking, we just found we have a lot in common. He also has very nice manners. I just think it's time I tried dating again."

"Alright well uh, I'm going to meet Miley at the beach in a few minutes. So I'll see you later."

"Ok bye Lilly, don't be too late."

As soon as I shut the door behind me, I wiped my fake smile away. I'm sure he was nice, but should my Mom be dating already? I wouldn't mind it, but dating Mr. Stewart would just be weird. The main reason was one that I didn't want to admit to myself. I just don't want to believe the obvious that's right in front of me.

I thought so much to myself and I was at Miley's before I knew it. But I didn't even see her walk out the front door. I didn't register the fact at how close she was, as I was lost in my thoughts. Once she turned around from shutting her door, I walked right into her and we bumped heads.

"Ow!" We both said in unison and then clutched our foreheads.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Miles."

"It's alright, but Lilly-"

"Yeah, yeah I know sorry about that too, but are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, really." She said to me as she rubbed her forehead.

"Well anyway, I'm here now." I smiled a bit.

"Cool let's go." She began to lead the way. "So were you even looking where you were going?" she chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well yeah I had a lot on my mind, that's all." I sighed.

"Oh ok. You know, running into someone must make it a big deal. Can I ask what it's about?" Miley asked a bit nervously.

"Sure…" I paused for a moment, trying to think of how to tell her. "Did your Dad tell you anything about my Mom?"

"No, why, have they been talking?" she asked curiously.

"He didn't tell you? Oh crap. Well my Mom said they talked alot while we were at school." Then we just arrived at a small shack that said 'Rico's' in big letters on the top. It also had a small bar and stools. Several feet across from the shack were some tables in a clearing of sand. We sat on some stools at the bar. "Hey this is a cool place. Jackson what are you doing here?" Jackson suddenly came out from behind the counter and up to the bar.

"What does it look like I'm doing here? I work here." he shrugged his shoulders as if it was obvious.

"Yeah alright. Now could you just get us two cups of lemonade with ice, you owe me." Miley told him. He looked annoyed, but then turned around to get them. After we got them I continued talking.

"Anyway, my Mom said they're going out on Friday night." I acted happy again.

"Th-they're going out? I can't believe Daddy didn't tell me! How could he not tell me when I got home from school? I know getting detention isn't a good thing, but it's no reason to keep this from me, especially something this big…" As she kept talking to herself, I was trying to think of how to shut her up. I took an ice cube out of my cup and put it down the back of her shirt. She gasped.

"What was that for!" Miley asked as she flapped the back of her shirt around until the ice cube fell out.

"I had to do something to shut you up. Anyway, what's the big deal? It's just a date?" Why did she freak out?

"Of course it's just a date, but…" she stopped there.

"But what?" I asked slowly, trying to move things along.

"Bye Jackson." Miley rolled her eyes and got up from the bar stool. I glanced at Jackson real quick and noticed that he was wiping the bar a few feet away from us, but also eavesdropping. I quickly followed Miley. We were headed for a walk down the beach. Once we started walking, Miley continued. "It's just that it's kind of odd for my Dad to be dating. But I'm sure I can get used to it." We stopped walking and faced each other.

"Great, if you're fine with it, then I'm fine with it." Then I noticed a small purple bruise already forming on her forehead. I'm sure I had the same on mine. "Aw Miles, I'm sorry but there's a bruise on your head already." Then I suddenly acted upon a reflex I didn't think I had. I leaned up and kissed it. "So…"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine with it." Miley said, suddenly sounding out of breath.

"Cool well I, I gotta get home and help unpack more." I said as I was already backing away. "But I'll walk with you to school tomorrow."

"Alright, bye Lil."

Miley's POV

As I watched Lilly jog away, even more confused thoughts came swirling through my head now. Of course I had to tell Lilly that I was fine with them dating, only because she was. But there's no truth behind what I said. Maybe if there was just some way I could stop the date, possibly break them up, then things would run just as they should.

I also know the real truth behind not wanting them to date, it was Lilly. I should have told her, in fact I need to tell her how I felt from when we first met. There just may be a possibility that she may feel the same way. I mean why would she kiss my bruise? So if our parents dated, then I couldn't say anything about my feelings to her. But if I broke them up, it just might work.


	6. Gossip

**A/N I know, I know it's late, but writers block can really get to you sometimes. Anyway, thanks to some inspiration from **_**J.S. Jamesbrooke**_**, I have this posted sooner than planned. So enjoy…**

Miley's POV

I suddenly remembered Dad hadn't told me. So I quickly jogged off the beach. Once I got home I interrupted my Dad's TV show and interrogated him.

"Daddy, why didn't you tell me!"

"Now hold on there Miley, first of all don't use that tone with me and second, what are you talking about?"

"I was just at the beach with Lilly and she told me about you and her Mom. Why didn't you tell me you're going out on Friday?"

"Listen I'm sorry, but you were only here for a few minutes and then you went off with Lilly. I really was planning on telling you later."

"Alright fine, it's ok. But Daddy are you sure you're ready? I know she's nice, but-"

"What's the big deal bud? Besides you and Lilly are good friends, you like her right?"

"Oh…y-yeah, yeah I do." More then you realize, I thought to myself.

"It's just a date. Anyway I'm gonna run to the store and buy some more food for dinner. You alright here by yourself?" he asked as he was headed for the front door.

"Yes Dad, bye." I sighed.

"Alright, I'll be home in about a half hour. Bye Miles."

Well I guess he didn't see how unhappy I was about the situation. But there was still time to think of some way to break them up, maybe some how.

Lilly's POV

Lying on my bed, with my headphones in my ears and my iPod on loud, was one of my nice escapes. And now was when I really needed an escape; whenever I was confused. Right now I was confused as hell. Why would I kiss Miley like that and then leave her? I knew I had to come up with an explanation by the time we walked to school tomorrow morning.

"Lilly come downstairs, dinner's ready!"

I faintly heard my Mom's voice, because my music was on loud. But I knew she was calling me down for dinner. This might be a good chance to talk to her about the date.

"So Mom, what are you and Mr. Stewart, planning to do for your date?" I asked as we sat down to dinner.

"How come you're so curious all of the sudden?"

"I don't know, just wanted to know. Maybe I could make a suggestion, that's all." I said innocently. She didn't have any idea what I was trying to do.

"Well we were thinking about going to dinner and then a movie."

"No Mom, that is way to classic. How about…bowling. Yeah go bowling and you can also get some pizza at the pizza place right inside the bowling alley."

"Lilly, you know I'm not good at bowling. But actually that sounds like a better idea, he could teach me. I think I'll go call him and rearrange the plans." She had finished her dinner and walked off to her room.

"Oh great, now I'm bringing them closer together." I said to myself, then continued to finish my food.

-----

The next morning came sooner then I thought. I hoped I was prepared with something to say to Miley. Now I was at her door sooner than I thought. She opened it, Miley yelled a goodbye to her Dad and we walked in silence for a few seconds.

"So Miles, is your bruise better?" I asked her.

"Yeah just a little. Thanks for uh…kissing it." she blushed a bit.

"W-well you know, it was a kiss-it-to-make-it-better thing." I said quickly, trying to make a cover up. "Anyway here we are." I said as we arrived at school.

"Yep, let's get this day over with." Miley sighed.

The first part of the day went well, that is until lunch time came along.

"Oken, what do you want?" Miley rolled her eyes. She threw the sandwich that she was eating, down onto her napkin and glared up at Oliver, as he walked up to our table.

"Look, I have another name alright? And I just wanted to say hi…to Lilly," He said a bit shyly, with his head part way down and then looked back up at Miley with a glare. "If that's ok with you." he finished in a sarcastic tone.

"What, no lame flirt attempts? No dumb jock, jokes? Just a hi?" Miley asked.

"Well yeah, if it's ok with you." Oliver said again.

"You don't need to keep clearing it with me, it's fine."

"Thanks Miles, 'cause-"

"Don't call me that." she interrupted.

"Sorry. Anyway, I was just saying thanks, 'cause I wouldn't want to get thrown against the lockers again."

"Oh, you wouldn't would you?" Miley said as she got up from the table and walked toward Oliver, who was backing away from her.

"N-no I wouldn't," he said, still backing away from Miley as she was slowly walking toward him. "Miley, can't we just talk ab-"

Oliver tried to say, but he wasn't looking behind him and backed up into a large beam. I ran over to Miley before she could run him into the lockers.

"Miley stop!" I said from behind her, she didn't move. Wow I had more power then I thought. "What is the matter with you two?" I stepped by Miley's side. By this time, half the lunch room was busy looking our way. There wasn't much to look at, but I have to say that Miley, was the one starting it.

"Lilly, just-" Miley started to put a hand up, but I interrupted her.

"Don't tell me to stay out of it." I said and then whispered, "I already know stuff." I whispered in her ear and pointed a finger at her. Right after I did that, I swear I heard a small shuddering breath come from Miley. I looked at her oddly. Then she looked around and realized the three of us were making a scene.

"Alright, come on." She grabbed my arm and Oliver's and brought us down into a deserted hallway. Oliver stumbled against one side of the hallway lockers. Miley stood on the opposite wall and I stood next to her as she spoke. "Sorry about the lockers before Oliver, but you know you deserved it."

"Fine Miles I'm sorry, but-" Oliver tried.

"Would you stop calling me that, you jerk!" You're not my friend."

"Can I explain someth-?"

"No, just shut up!" Miley slightly yelled and crossed her arms, Oliver did the same.

I interjected now. "Would you two stop already? You're acting like 5 year olds. Now what is going on?" I asked. Miley rubbed her forehead, then winced and took her hand off right after she touched it, forgetting about her bruise. I felt awful.

"I thought she knew something?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, but not the whole story," Miley paused, glared at Oliver, then looked at me. "Besides becoming best friends with my ex-boyfriend, Oliver got drunk and stole my Daddy's car. This was just before school had started that last year. I was the only one at home, so I was the only one that could try and stop him. He was to drunk to realize it," While Miley was explaining this, I quickly glanced at Oliver, his expression was a bit stern. "so he pulled me in, 'cause he thought I was just trying to get in and join him. Then he ran into-"

Oliver tried to talk. "Listen, I've always wanted to try and explain things, but you would never let me."

"Could I finish?" Miley continued without a response. "He ran into a light post just a few blocks down, totaling my Dad's car. Luckily it was at night and there weren't any police around. My Dad knew Oliver, only had his permit at the time, so he helped Oliver out and forgave him for some reason."

"And you didn't." I said.

"No, he…well my head was hit hard into the dashboard. I had a concussion for a few weeks."

Oliver just decided to change the subject. "You know what I wanna say right know?"

"What?" Miley looked at him coldly. The old memories that were just spoken were obviously re-surfacing and causing her some pain.

"I wasn't just saying hi, to Lilly. I also wanted to tell you the gossip that has started."

"Already? The second day of school isn't even half over." I said to both of them, confused.

"Well, welcome to SeaView High." Oliver suddenly said. "Also home to the two major gossip queens, Amber and Ashley." He turned his attention back to Miley. "So as I was saying, you know how Amber is really observant at times? Well this time she's been a little too observant and it isn't good. She's noticed how you push every 'jerk', as you call us guys, away from Lilly. And that you're always at Lilly's side."

"So what are you trying too say?" she asked.

"Well she thought certain things made sense and decided to tell everyone that you and Lilly are…together."

I suddenly jumped in. "What! It's only the second day of school. How can she do that, when she hardly knows anything about it?"

Miley turned to me. "Calm down Lil, I'm sorry it's just how things are." She looked back up at Oliver. "Thanks." She said weakly.

"I could have let that slide you know? Maybe I'm not as big of a jerk as you make me out to be huh?" Oliver said and with that, he walked back down the hall, hands in his pockets. As he walked, he threw his fist out into a random locker, then put his hand back in his pocket and continued back to lunch. Now Miley and I were the only ones left in the hallway.

Suddenly Miley leaned her head on my shoulder. "Great Lilly, what are we gonna do now?" she said a bit muffled, but I understood her. 

Her warm breath on my neck, set my nerves on fire. It was a gentle touch, yet it still felt like a warm hug. Now I just can't let my Mom go on that date, or enjoy it at least. I felt like collapsing in her arms. She was doing something to me, I couldn't tell what it was, but all I knew was that I liked the feeling and I didn't want it to go away.

**A/N** So it's not as long, but longer then the last. I just had some major writers block as I said before. Anyway, please review…


	7. Broken Date

**A/N Well here is the next chapter. It's longer and now some Liley action, so enjoy…**

Lilly's POV

"Well, denial might just cause more rumors. Possibly admitting it might…" Shit I shouldn't have said that. Miley, lifted her head off my shoulder and looked at me in wonder.

"Admitting it might what?" she said fast.

"W-well what I meant was that we could pretend to admit it, but that could cause fights for something as big as this."

"Yeah that's true." Miley sighed. Was she disappointed that there wasn't anything to say? Then I noticed her arm was still lying across my shoulder. She didn't notice. This was nice. "What are you doing after school today?"

"Probably homework. You know they didn't give us much on the first day, but today we're getting more."

"Oh yeah, do you want to study at your house then?"

"Sounds great." I said brightly, and then the bell rang. Miley's arm suddenly shot off my shoulder before kids could fill the halls.

"Maybe it's a good idea if we're not that close, now that we know the talk that's going around. Just a little space you know?"

"Uh yeah, ok." I shrugged my shoulders a bit disappointed, but I knew it was true. "Well we better hurry and get to class."

"Yup, let's go." Miley said and walked ahead of me; I walked behind her.

Miley's POV

The topic of conversation on the walk home was something I didn't think I would bring up, but I had to find out stuff.

"So Lilly, what does your Mom like to do?" I hope I didn't catch her off guard.

"Oh um, well she cooks, she really likes meat, she also likes music." Oh great, they're a match. "What about your Dad, what does he like?" Lilly suddenly asked.

"Actually he also likes to cook too, he also sings and plays the guitar, so he likes music." I fidgeted with my hands nervously. This was upsetting in a way.

"That's cool, it sounds like they've got a lot in common already." Lilly sighed. Was she disappointed too?

"Yeah well, looks like we're home. Hey did I ever tell you who lives in that house?" I pointed to the one in between ours.

"Uh no, I don't think so."

"Well I might as well tell you, it's Oliver."

"Oliver? Wow, how come I never see him walking back here?"

"Oh he works at Rico's right after school. So does Jackson, but they have different shifts. Anyway I'll see you in a few minutes?" I asked.

"Yep, see you later."

Lilly and I studied together for the next few days. When she forgot her textbooks sometimes, we looked at mine together and were shoulder to shoulder. I had the feeling she forgot on purpose. While reading a page, it felt comfortable to be that close and I could tell she felt that way too.

School wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We only received a few stares and heard occasional whispers. Oliver didn't speak to us at all. I felt that it was because of my re accounting of his story. But at least he wasn't with the small crowds of gossip, directed towards me and Lilly.

And then before I knew it, it was Friday. It was evening and Dad had just left. Now I had to find a way to get to that bowling alley and find out what was going on.

I saw Jackson walking downstairs. "Hey Jackson, where are you going?"

"Oh I've got a date tonight." He said and walked to the door.

"No seriously, where're you goin?" I chuckled.

"I have a date Miles."

"Wow, maybe it is possible." I mumbled. Jackson gave me a small scowl. "What time is it at?"

"Fifteen minutes, why?"

"Perfect, you've got time. I need you to drive me to the bowling alley."

"The one that Dad's at, why?"

"I just need to…well he forgot something." I had my purse with me, so it looked like I must have something in it for him. "So come on let's go."

"But Miles I-"

"It's not that far, you've got time now hurry."

"Alright, fine." He said and grudgingly walked out the door with me.

I was there within the next few minutes and saw that Dad and Lilly's Mom already had a bowling lane and were getting ready. The bowling balls were placed on a long rack. It was lined up behind the chairs and lanes, to form a small wall. I stood behind it and occasionally peeked over the top. Once they began bowling, I saw someone walking my way, out of the corner of my eye. I acted like I was looking at a ball. But that person stopped a good distance away from me and also peeked above the top of the shelf of bowling balls. I turned my head to look.

"Lilly?" I sort of shouted, as everything was a bit loud. Then I walked up to her and lowered my voice.

"Miley, what are you doing here?" she was surprised too.

"I…felt like bowling." That didn't sound like she would buy it.

"Alone? You're spying aren't you?" She crossed her arms and gave me a knowing look.

"Alright fine, but what are you doing here?"

"Uh…pizza! I felt like pizza for dinner."

"Ordering is easier. You're spying too."

"Alright we both admit it then, but our parents are dating each other and we're a little nervous. Who could blame us? Wait a minute, how'd you get here anyway?"

"Jackson drove me. What about you?"

"I…it doesn't matter, the point is we both got here right?"

"Uhu, sure." This was something I couldn't put out of my mind. But I had too for now, then I would ask her more later. "Oh my gosh Lilly, look." I suddenly looked over the bowling shelf.

My Dad was right behind her Mom. He had his hands on her arms, to show her how to hold the ball.

"Oh that's sick, I gotta do something." Lilly mumbled, obviously hoping I wouldn't hear.

Suddenly she ran around the bowling shelf before I could say anything. She ran up to her Mom, they were a bit startled at her sudden appearance. I just stayed where I was and watched. I saw Lilly say a few things to her Mom. Then she went to her purse and handed Lilly a card. Lilly gave her Mom a small hug and ran back over to me.

"Alright, I told my Mom I needed her emergency credit card. She forgot to leave it with me tonight. Anyway I said that the fire alarm went off in the house, but I'll see if I can handle it before I call anyone."

"Lilly, that's-"

"Yeah I know it's a really lame story, but any second now she's going to want to leave, because she won't think I can handle it myself. See look at that."

I looked over and saw her say a few things to my Dad with an apologetic look. Then she sat down and began to take her bowling shoes off. But something about this just occurred to me.

I turned to look at Lilly. "Wait a minute, Lilly are you trying to break them up?"

"N-no, it's really not how it-"

"Oh it's exactly how it looks, you're not just spying, you wanted to break them up." Well I guess I'm not the one to talk, I was doing the same thing.

Lilly suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the front doors and into the parking lot. "I, I was trying too break them up. I know I acted like it, but I really didn't like the idea of this date, of them being together."

"You don't want our parent's together? Why?"

Lilly paced for a few seconds. "I just…I can't tell you, I mean I don't know how."

"We're best friends aren't we? You can tell me anything."

Lilly stopped in front of me "I know but I just…this is too hard. Shit, I can't take this!" she rubbed her head.

"Well then let it out!" I demanded.

I got more then I thought I would, for yelling something like that, but was glad I did. Before I knew it Lilly's lips were on mine, her hands gently holding onto my neck. It was meant to be a quick peck, but it lasted several seconds. As if she were hungry for more.

"That was just part of it." she whispered in my ear, out of breath after she broke the kiss.

Then our moment was broken by Lilly's Mom walking outside. We stepped apart quickly. She looked over to the side and saw us a few feet away from each other.

"Lilly, what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Mom, I'm uh…I'm back. Just came to tell you that it's off and I guess the problem is fixed."

"Alright, well my date's already finished, so why don't we go home then."

"Ok, bye Miles." Lilly said to me

"Bye." I whispered, just before she walked away, got in the car with her Mom and drove off.

I could hardly sleep that night. Was it a dream? Did the event that took place, just hours ago, really happen? It felt amazing, like I knew it couldn't have happened, but it did.

The next day, I slept in a little bit and then just lay there on my bed wondering if I should go see Lilly. Well it is a Saturday, so she must be at her house, still unpacking. I decided to do it. I wanted to see her. After I was dressed, I got downstairs and Dad was cooking breakfast. He hadn't said anything about his date being cut short last night. I ate a quick breakfast and then left for Lilly's house. Once I was at the walk way to their house, I chickened out and jogged the short way to the beach.

I sat on a soft spot on the sand, a good distance away from Rico's. I stared out at the still ocean, under the clear sky. I needed to think. I wanted to see Lilly, but I needed to gather my thoughts first.

After looking straight ahead for a minute, I looked to the side of me, there was a palm tree a few feet away and just on the other side of it, I made out Lilly's figure. Wow, we even think alike. She needs to come here too. Now what should I do?

My question was answered a few seconds after I looked over. Lilly looked over in my direction too, a bit wide eyed, but then gave me a warm smile. She got up, walked over and sat next to me.

She faced me and started talking. "Listen Miles, I'm sorry about last night. I really shouldn't have been that forward. All my feelings were just building up inside me and you said to let it out…so I did."

"Your feelings? S-so you really feel that way about me." I couldn't help the smile begin to slowly creep upon my face.

"Well, yeah I do, I might as well say it sometime. I really, really like you Miley."

"Lilly, I really like you to. So I'm glad you did it, 'cause I really felt something and I wanted more." She brightened up at this.

"More? You want more?" she chuckled, as if she didn't think I was being serious.

"Ooh yeah." I smiled and bit my lip a little nervously.

I moved in first this time and then Lilly kissed back immediately. The beach was a little crowded today, since it was a Saturday after all. But the small spot that we were sitting at was hardly noticeable and no one was around. I wrapped my arms around her neck, as she gently put both her hands on my waist. The kiss deepened and I opened my mouth a bit more. But then Lilly ended it, after about a half a minute, which only felt like a few seconds.

"Miley, I-I don't think we should-" she started a bit out of breath, but I cut her off.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, I mean I don't think we should do this here. How about your house?" she smiled.

"Cool, let's go." We both got up and began walking off the beach and through Rico's, but making sure we were a safe distance away from each other. Once we were on the street and just a block away from our houses, I thought of something that had been bugging me and decided to ask Lilly now. "Hey Lilly, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away." she said casually as if there was nothing to hide.

"Last night, you said that the way you got to the bowling alley wasn't important. Well can I ask now? Who drove you?" She slowed our pace to a complete stop. I decided to give her my slight puppy dog face.

"Promise not to get mad?" She asked and I nodded. "It was Oliver." A casual tone again.

I was at a loss for words. I wasn't mad, just speechless at the moment. She trusted him. He told me himself, that he wasn't a bad guy, but for some reason I couldn't make myself believe that yet. And now Lilly, trusted Oliver.

* * *

**A/N Please let me know what you all think...**


	8. Trust Him

**A/N Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but at least you get something…**

Miley's POV

I was at a loss for words. I wasn't mad, just speechless at the moment. She trusted him. He told me himself, that he wasn't a bad guy, but for some reason I couldn't make myself believe that yet. And now Lilly, trusted Oliver.

My mouth was partly open for a few seconds, which was long enough to get Lilly annoyed.

"Miley, you said you wouldn't get mad."

"No, I-I'm not…mad," I said as I found my voice. "I just, don't know what to say. I mean, you trust him?" I started walking again, just one more block until our houses.

"Why don't you? I mean you heard him, he wants your trust back. He told you that he really wants to talk things out. And, well he's been wanting too ever since that day last year." she said in a small voice. Now we had reached Lilly's house and were just standing in front.

"What do you mean? You've talked to him already haven't you?" A small bit of anger built up inside me.

"Miley, you guys were friends for a few years. I think you should know how things went. I mean, why hold a grudge for so long?"

"Alright, so I'm holding a grudge. But he got drunk, stole my Daddy's car and totaled it, with me in it! Do I need to repeat it to you a third time?" Lilly just stood there with her arms crossed and rolled her eyes. "Well what if it were you? Wouldn't you be mad if someone did that to you?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't hold it over them for over a year. I really think you should hear his reason. Oh shit!" she cursed herself in a whisper and lowered her head, as if she didn't mean to say her last sentence.

"He told you already?"

"You wouldn't listen to him."

"But he hardly knows you. Why you?"

"Geez Miley, give me a little credit. When I asked him for a ride, he figured that I felt just fine around him. So he gave me the explanation that you refused to listen to."

"Fine, I guess I was a little harsh. Well what'd he have to say then?"

"Nope, don't ask me, I'm not gonna turn on him like that."

"But Lilly-"

"Stop giving him the cold shoulder Miley. I think you two should just talk things out." She said and then pointed to Oliver's house.

"Alright fine, but I'll do it later. So do you want too come over to my house tonight and watch a movie?"

"Sure sounds fun. I'll see you tonight."

Before leaving though, first we automatically moved in, both thinking the same thing, we were going to give a short, goodbye kiss. But no, it didn't happen. Once our faces came to be a few inches apart, I moved back quickly and Lilly did the same, the same thoughts running through our minds.

"Uh, maybe we shouldn't-" I started saying.

"Y-yeah, not out here yet." Lilly said and flipped her hair a bit, obviously seeming nervous.

"Alright then, see you later."

"Ok, bye Miles."

Lilly's POV

The rest of the day, my Mom and I mostly unpacked more of the house. It seemed like the hours ticked away so slowly until I was going to go to Miley's house.

It's funny how time goes by fast when you aren't expecting it, or sometimes when you don't want it too. Then sometimes it slows down and almost seems to stop when you're waiting in anticipation for something exciting to happen, time will slow down just to taunt you. Well it sure as hell was taunting me now, 'cause I wanted to see Miley more then ever. Then a thought just occurred to me about school, something I think I should tell Miley about. I looked at my watch; I would be about a half hour early, oh well it still works for me.

"Mom, I'm going over to Miley's place to watch a movie. I'll be back later tonight." I yelled to my Mom, who was upstairs and I was now down by the front door.

"Alright, but not too late." She called back, and then I quickly walked out the door.

On my way, I glanced at Oliver's house. It was still a bit strange knowing that Miley and Oliver lived right next to each other. But once Miley would let him explain, I knew she just might forgive him. Then before I knew it I was at the Stewart's front door. I knocked a few times and Miley showed up quickly.

"Hey Lilly, you're a bit early." She smiled.

"Oh yeah, well I just-"

"Couldn't wait to see me?" Miley chuckled and walked back into her house, I followed.

"Yeah ok, but I was also anxious to talk to you about something too." I said as I sat on the couch. Miley sat next to me, touching shoulders.

"Sure anything. Oh and by the way, Jackson's at a friends and my Dad's just upstairs. So our movie night won't be interrupted."

"'Our movie night', I could get used to that." I pondered and smiled at the thought of each weekend together. Miley chuckled at me making a big deal.

"So what'd you want to talk about?"

"Well you know the gossip about us that has been going around school right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Amber and Ashley started it when it wasn't true, but-"

"But now it is…and we can make it backfire on them." Miley brightened at the thought. "Wow, you are good."

"And you're a bit slow, but thanks." I smirked.

"Shut it, I didn't have as long as you to think about it."

"There wasn't that much to think about, it's pretty simple Miles, I mean-"

She suddenly gave me a quick kiss. "I told you to shut it."

"Hmm, maybe I should babble more often."

"Oh yeah, that would be nice," she smirked. "anyway let's get the movie started and talk more later."

Miley started the movie and once it was over it was later then I thought.

"I should go Miles, it's almost 10. My Mom wants me home about now."

"Oh ok, are you busy tomorrow?"

"Yeah we've still got some more unpacking to do, but we're close to being finished."

"That's good, do you need any help?" she asked as we walked to the front door.

"No thanks, that's ok." I was out the door but turned back around. "Wait Miley, you better talk to Oliver soon before I make you." I practically ordered her.

Miley just rolled her eyes and took her cell phone out from her pocket. She flipped it open and typed several buttons and then showed me the screen. It was a text message she just sent to Oliver.

_I'm ready to listen._

"There, are you satisfied?"

I smiled. "Very." Then I gave her a quick kiss and waved goodbye.

**A/N Thanks so much for being patient and thanks a lot for the reviews. I may have slower updates later, (moving to another place sucks), but please stick with me.**


	9. Coming Out, Can't Be Trusted

**A/N Sooner then I thought, so I hope it's still good. And wow, thank you guys so much for being such loyal reviewers and special thanks to those who return all the time, (sorry, if I just described a dog). You guys are awesome. Just seeing that devotion, made me write an even longer chapter. Now on with the story…**

Miley's POV

The next morning brought a clear blue sky. After sleeping in for a little while, I got up and looked out at the beach from my bedroom window. The flowing waves were short and calm. And the sun wasn't at its hottest right now. The weather was just perfect to go for a walk on the beach with someone. Too bad Lilly was already busy. Just as I was thinking this, I heard my phone buzz a few times. I went over to my nightstand, grabbed it off and flipped it open. It was a text message from Oliver.

_Thank you, how about we meet at Rico's, at 11?_

I only had 15 minutes. Wow, I slept in longer then I thought. I text him back saying I'd see him there. As I was getting ready, it felt nice knowing that things may just become cool between me and Oliver again. I still wasn't quite positive, but Lilly told me to hear him out, so he sure as hell better have a good reason.

Once I arrived at Rico's, I saw Oliver sitting at a table. He sat up instantly, as soon as he saw me.

"So Miley, how about we walk down the beach?" he suggested.

"Sounds good, let's go."

As we began walking, there was about a minute of silence at first, and then Oliver was the first to break it.

"Ok, thanks again for hearing me out." I gave him a nod and he continued. "Alright first, you have to understand that I was drunk, I just didn't know what I was doing."

"I really got hurt Oliver-"

"Ah geez Miley, you said you'd let me explain."

"Sorry, go ahead." I guess I was still a bit nervous around him.

"Thanks. Well I didn't know what I was doing, because I was drunk. And you never heard the other side, how I got drunk in the first place."

"I'm listening."

"Ok, well I would never do this in my life again, I swear I've regretted it ever since you got hurt. But I, I took the drink on a dare. Me and some of the jocks got into a bar with fake ID's. Then I guess it was just the pressure that got me to drink one. After that first one I wanted more and before I knew it, I was too drunk to know what I was doing. Whatever they told me to do, I did it. They told me to steal your Dad's car and so I did, but when you came into the picture, I wasn't thinking straight and decided you should come along for the fun ride. But it wasn't so fun in the end." I couldn't help it, I let a small tear slide down my cheek from the memory. "Look Miley, I'm really, really sorry." Oliver said as he slowed our pace to a stop, then he faced me.

"Oliver it's…" I paused a few seconds and then looked up at him. "It's ok, I forgive you."

"So we're cool then?" he gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, we're cool." I smiled.

"Great, thanks a lot. Look I gotta go, but I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Ok, bye." I said as he began walking away from me quickly.

Pressure was something I never let get to me, and Oliver and I always stood strong under pressure. But I suppose being alone with a bunch of big jocks, pressure like that would really get to you. After thinking that explanation over again and being a little more satisfied, I walked over to Rico's and got a smoothie.

Lilly's POV

Monday was finally here and now I was standing in front of the Stewart's home. I knocked a few time and Miley ran over and answered.

"Hey Lil, let's get to school. Bye Dad." She shut the door just as he was saying bye. "You know, you can always just come inside if you want, you don't really have to knock anymore." Miley just shrugged. I smiled at the kind gesture of trust.

"Wow thanks Miles, that means a lot."

"Sure, no problem. So are you ready for school today?"

I looked back at my backpack. "Uh yeah, I'm pretty sure I have every-"

"No, I mean are you _ready_? Like are you ready to throw this into Amber and Ashley's faces?"

"Oh yeah that, yeah I think I'm pretty sure about it."

"I mean you've only been to school for a week, so your rep is-"

"Miles, my rep is already way low as the skater girl. So I figure that coming out with this is just fine." I spoke with confidence. "Plus it'll get back at Amber and Ashley."

"Yeah, but don't you think we should tell our families first?"

"Well we're already here, so we might as well go ahead with this." I said as we approached the school.

A few things started up as soon as we reached our lockers. Amber and Ashley started walking up to us with a small group of kids behind them. I turned to Miley and whispered.

"How does gossip go around this fast?"

"Welcome to my High School." She whispered back, with a sigh. Within the next few seconds, we turned and faced the small crowd.

"So, how have you two liked the latest talk among the school? Or would you like to hear more?" Amber said with a snotty tone.

"How would you like to have my fist shoved in that piece of shit you call your face?" Miley suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" Amber was shocked, so was I.

"You heard me."

"Do you really want to go there?"

"Yeah, make me. Of course, I don't see how you could do anything with your perfect little manicure."

"Oh you are so pushing it."

"You know, if you're trying to sound tough, it 'aint workin."

Just as Amber took a step toward Miley, I stood in front of Miley. "Not now, that's enough." Amber just glared at us. I stepped aside when I figured it was safe, then I turned my head to Miley. "Miles, back on topic?" I whispered.

"Oh, sorry." she whispered back. "Actually we haven't minded it that much. You wanna know why?" Just then the bell rang. "Oh sorry, time for class." Miley smirked and we walked off to class. I didn't care how close we were, because we were ready to tell them anytime.

Once lunchtime came, that was it. That was the big deal. Miley and I grabbed our lunches out of our lockers and then went to sit at our table, but our table was occupied. Amber, Ashley and a small crowd of students.

"Uh, move." I said as we walked up, surprisingly in the tone Amber usually uses.

"Why don't you have your girlfriend make me." Amber shot back.

"Gladly." I smirked and then glanced at Miley who was smiling as well.

"Are you serious? You two really are together?" Ashley, suddenly spoke up and was surprised.

"Yeah, looks like you aren't the greatest gossip queens now are you?" Miley spoke up. Amber stood up to Miley.

"That is so not true, you're just doing that to make me look bad." She said in a low voice, so nobody but us could hear. And also gave Miley a death glare.

"Oh, I've always wanted to make you look bad and even if this weren't true, this would be a great opportunity to throw it in your face. But it is true and we can still rub it in your face."

Miley suddenly intertwined our fingers and held up our hands, shoulder height. Then she moved in to give me a kiss. I thought it was going to be a small peck just for show, but it wasn't, it lasted for several seconds. There were only a few gasps. I was surprised that we even got a few claps from some people, actually proud of us. I was blushing a little after we were done. Amber and Ashley's eyes went wide.

"Who's going to believe your little rumors now Amber?" I said to her with a triumphant smile.

"Ugh!" she was annoyed and stormed off in another direction. Ashley mimicked her friend's actions and stalked off as well.

After watching them storm off, Miley turned to me and gave me a high five, then it turned into a bit of a handshake. Then we moved our hands around each others and back around to the first position of a handshake and we both move our arms down and said, "Bam!" in unison. It was funny that we had never done it before, yet we automatically read each others minds and knew what to do. Now we had ourselves our own handshake.

We looked back at the small crowd of kids. It was now most of the lunch room that was looking at us from the show down that we had just made. A few of them smiled and told us we were cool and we did a good job, then they walked away to finish their lunch. I still heard several murmurs from the other kids though, but it was nice to know that not everybody turned their backs on us.

At the end of school, we didn't see Amber and Ashley at our lockers. So I was pretty proud of our show off at lunch. Although we still received several stares, good or bad, I didn't know. But I was glad that Miley and I had stuck it out together.

"Hey, Miley." Oliver suddenly appeared at his locker just as we were about to leave.

"Oh hey Oliver, Lilly and I were actually just leaving."

"Alright, yeah I have to go to work. But I was just gonna say that I heard about the little scene you made at lunch and I wanted to say that I'm proud of you guys." He nodded.

"Thanks Oliver, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye." And with that, he ran down the hall.

"Wow, I see things are going well between you and him." I smiled at Miley and we began to walk out of school.

"Yep, yesterday morning we talked. Sorry I forgot to tell you."

"That's fine, I was kinda busy. So how did things go?"

"Oh yeah, it went pretty well actually. I mean being under pressure and doing a dare, I guess I can see that's understandable."

That was odd. "He was under pressure and he did it on a dare? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about just what I said Lilly." She told me as if it were obvious. "You said he told you all that right?"

"Well yeah, he gave me an explanation, but it wasn't that." I was nervous now. I didn't like where this was going.

"What are _you_ talking about now?" Miley stopped and faced me with a serious look.

"Well it's true that he was drunk. But what he told me was that Jake took him to a party. Then Oliver served himself some soda, but it wasn't until his third cup that he realized it was spiked, because that's when he started feeling a bit dizzy. Then Oliver said when he saw Jake near by, he told Jake that he wanted to see you, because he didn't want his parent's seeing him like this. So Jake took him back to your house, but once Jake saw your Dad's car he told Oliver that it would be really cool to drive it, Oliver agreed and just went up to it and stole from there. Of course he didn't know what he was doing."

"Oh my gosh, I-I forgave him. I can't believe I forgave that jerk after he told me he…why that son of-"

"Whoa, and you're the one telling me not to swear?"

"Sorry, but I just can't believe he would do something like that!"

"Yeah, I guess you were right about him, ever since that accident. I'm sorry Miles, so what are you gonna do now?" I asked a bit cautiously. She seemed really upset now.

"Well I know I'm not gonna forgive Jake either, 'cause he knew how out of it Oliver was. And now Oliver, has given each of us a different story, so either one was true or they're both fake. So somehow I'm going to get the real story out of Oliver."

"Alright, I'm with you. But I sure don't know how he did it, he's a damn good actor."

"Yeah, I don't know if he was even really happy for us."

"It's alright Miles, other people were and we don't need him anyway. We'll just talk to him tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow sounds good. I guess right now is the time for our parents to know about us." Miley sighed.

"Do you want to do it together?"

"Yeah, that seems best, let's go to your Mom first."

We walked inside my house and found my Mom sitting at a desk, using the computer. Miley and I walked up to her.

"Hey Mom, I'm home." She turned and looked at our sudden appearance.

"Oh hi girls, did you have a good day?"

"Well yeah, sort of. There's uh, something I want to tell you though about me and Miley." I decided to come straight out with it. "We're together Mom, we love each other." I spoke confidently and rather quickly than expected. She paused for a few seconds.

"You know, I figured something might be up, with all the time you spend together. I'm happy for you two. And thanks for telling me Lilly, I'm proud of you."

I smiled, very happy at her reaction. "Thank you so much Mom." Then I gave her a small hug. "Well we're gonna go tell Miley's Dad now, so I'll see you later."

"Alright, by girls."

Miley's POV

Lilly and I walked out holding hands and walked over to my house. I sure hoped that my Dad would take this as calmly as Lilly's Mom did.

"Wow Lil, your Mom is pretty cool about this."

"Yeah she is a pretty cool Mom, I'm glad she took it so well."

"Well I hope my Daddy does too." I said with a hint of worry in my voice, as we entered my house. Dad was sitting on the couch with his guitar.

"Hey Daddy, Lilly and I have something to tell you."

"Well sure bud, is anything wrong?" he asked as he set his guitar next to him. Then Lilly and I went to the oversized chair and sat side by side.

"No, everything's fine really. I just thought you should know that…well, I really like Lilly. Like I love her more then a best friend…we're together Daddy." I said a bit slowly and bit my bottom lip out of a nervous habit.

He was silent for a moment; a bit longer then Lilly's Mom. "I'm proud of you bud. It took a lot of guts to tell me something like that. Lilly really is a great friend and since you make each other happy I just want you to know that I support you all the way."

I got up and gave him a small hug. "Thanks Daddy, thank you so much."

"No problem bud. Now you just need to tell your brother."

Oh I hadn't thought about that. He probably already knew from school and what not. "Well I think he might already know. In fact the whole school knows because of Amber and Ashley. It's a bit of a long story, but still it's out and we're proud." I smiled at Lilly.

"Well good for you Miles. But I also suggest you make sure it's ok with him."

"Yeah thanks, that's a good idea. Well I've got stuff to do, so Lilly and I will be upstairs."

"Alright, see you two later."

We ran upstairs and once in my room, I let out a breath of relief.

"Whoa, that's a huge weight lifted."

* * *

**A/N I also really like your small comments on my authors notes too, I really appreciate it. No Lizdacious, my move has nothing to do with Lilly's, funny thought though. The news was really sprung on me about a week ago. And then, with only a months notice to move from this big place to a much smaller place. Oh yeah and thanks Kurrent, I sure hope it goes well too.**


	10. Bad Boy

**A/N Sorry about the long update again. (busy with an annoying move.) Updates will probably be once a week now, but please stay with me.**

Miley's POV

"Yeah, it is nice. Oh, what stuff do you have to do?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to leave." I chuckled.

"Oh ok, well what about Jackson? Maybe you should clear things up with him real quick."

"Yeah I guess you're right, well I think he's in his room right now. I can do this one myself, so I'll be back in a minute." Lilly nodded and I walked across the hall to Jackson's room.

I knocked a few times and he pushed the door open. I leaned in his doorway, not wanting to go in much further, and noticed that he was just lying on his bed playing a video game.

"Hey Jackson, you might have already heard, but I want too tell you something about me an-" he cut me off.

"Don't bother."

"What do you mean?"

"It's all over school, I heard a few of my friends say things, plus I saw you two during lunch. So don't bother saying anything, you pretty much explained it at lunch."

"Well can I ask you something then?"

"You just did." he said simply.

"Jackson." I was annoyed.

"Fine." He stopped his game for me and listened.

"Are you ok with it…with us I mean? Are you ok with us together?"

"Yeah Miles it's cool, you were pretty brave at school and it takes a lot of guts to tell your family too. So I'm always here for you." he gave me a small smile.

"Thanks Jackson." I actually took a step into his room and gave him a small hug.

"Yeah alright enough love, gotta get back to beating my high score."

I just rolled my eyes and walked back to my room. Another weight lifted.

"Alright, well there's another load off." I said to Lilly. I let out a sigh of relief as I closed my bedroom door.

"So Jackson took it ok then?"

"Yep, he's cool with it."

I told Lilly as I sat next to her on my bed. Then I leaned in and pressed my lips upon Lilly's soft lips. For what I thought was going to be something quick, it began to get more heated. I could almost feel the craving that Lilly had for me. She was pushing a lot of the hunger into my lips. She wanted this as much as I did. We had never had long moments like these alone together, and now I was hungry too.

I soon had my arms wrapped around Lilly's neck, while her fingers were slowly running through my hair. Then I caught her bottom lip in between mine, deepening the kiss as it became faster.

Lilly's POV

Miley's, curly brunette hair, felt wonderful to run my hands through. I slowly moved my hands down to her waist now. The curves of her body were perfect, now if I could only feel it. My actions became ahead of my thoughts, as I soon felt my hands sliding up the back of her shirt and felt the soft, warm skin on her back. But in that one second, Miley broke the kiss and her hands were on my wrists before I knew it.

"Lilly, I-I don't think-" I cut her off.

"Well then don't, Miles doesn't this feel-" now she cut me off.

"This feels too soon. It really does feel amazing, but just not…this soon." she said a bit reluctantly and lowered her head, as if though shy. I didn't want her to have to feel shy around me.

I caressed her cheek with my hand and moved her face back up, so I could bring her eyes back to mine. "Hey it's ok; I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. If you don't want to, then that's just fine."

"I-I do, just not yet."

"It's ok, I can wait."

"Thanks Lil." She gave me a smile and a small kiss. Then got up from the bed and started rubbing her forehead, with her eyes squinted shut. "Now what am I supposed to do about Oliver?"

I ran up to her and gently lowered her arm, to stop from thinking too hard. "Miles, don't stress yourself so much ok? We'll figure out something."

--

The next morning, I went to Miley's house so we could walk to school together. This time I didn't just knock and wait, I walked in like Miley said I could do. It felt a bit awkward at first, like I was invading their home. But as I looked around, it felt nice since I was so used to the atmosphere anyway. Then I spotted Miley, sitting up at the bar eating breakfast.

"Oh hey Lilly," she perked up and shoved the rest of her toast into her mouth. "Sorry, I kinda slept in, but I'm finished now." Miley's words were barely audible, as her mouth was stuffed full now.

I put my hands on my hips and gave her a look. "Hi to you too. You slept in and what?"

She took a huge gulp of milk and washed it all down. "I'm finished _now_, so come on let's go." She grabbed her backpack and walked quickly to the front door. "Thanks for breakfast Dad, bye." And with that she shut the door and we were off.

"So Miles, did your Dad mention anything to you about-"

"Their date? Yeah he did, he said it wasn't going to work out anyway. Not because of us though."

"Yeah my Mom said they talked again and she only felt like friends, he agreed."

"Well are you ready to get this day over with Oken?" Miley changed the subject as we arrived at school.

"Yeah, but Miles remember to be calm. You worked it out before, so you can work it out again."

"Alright, I'll try."

Miley agreed she would be calm about things, but once she saw Oliver at his locker and I saw the look of anger in her eyes, I knew things wouldn't go as planned. Miley began walking toward him at a fast pace. Apparently all her thought was focused on getting at him at the moment.

I caught up to her. "Miley slow down, we don't want to make a scene again."

She slowed her pace, but ignored the rest of my words from what took place next. As soon as we got to him, she slammed Oliver's locker shut. He was surprised and looked for the source.

"Oken! What's the real story?!" Miley was outraged now. Apparently just seeing him didn't keep her calm. "Lilly told me what you said." She took him by the shirt collar and shoved him up against the lockers, hard this time. Now she was making a scene. "So what's the real story huh?"

"Miley!" I decided to intervene now. "First let him go so he can tell you." she released him and he took a few cautious steps backward.

Then the bell rang, the kids staring began to scatter and walk off to class. I gently pulled at Miley's arm to get her to start walking away too. As we walked, she had the last word.

"You'd better collect your thoughts quickly Oken!"

We didn't see Oliver at his locker between the next few periods. Miley was really annoyed at this. I've never seen her upset like this before. Once lunch finally came around, that's where we saw him. Oliver was once again, sitting with Jake and the jocks. Miley began her rampage toward the group. I grabbed her wrist and turned her around before she was half way there.

"Miley wait, just cool it first. He has already been thrown against the lockers enough."

"Don't worry I won't do it again. I want to hear him out." Then we walked up to their table. "Oliver, do you have a minute?"

"Uh yeah, now's good." He nodded his head, a little bit nervously.

"Right here, in front of these jer…jocks?" Miley looked at them and then back at Oliver. Yeah they were big guys, I would have changed my mind too.

"Yeah of course, they all know about it. It's like I said to Lilly, Jake and I went to a party just to have some fun. Then like I told you Miley, there was a dare. I was dared to drive a car, even though I only had my permit and it was at night. So I did it. I just had to borrow a car though."

"And you chose my Dad's?" she was shocked as well as me.

"Well it was the easiest one to get into. Although when you came out, I had to act drunk so you would think something was wrong." He started to smile as his head was getting big.

"Grand theft auto is a major crime Oliver, you should've gone to jail! I can't believe my Dad let you off the hook for that. Of course we thought you were drunk at the time. You're a good actor, I'll give you that. So how'd you-"

"He learned from the best babe." Jake got up from the table and suddenly appeared at Oliver's side.

"Oh shut up, you've always sucked, you could never act." Miley glared at Jake, then turned her attention back to Oliver. "So both sides of the story were true?" she asked with a confused expression.

"Well yeah…in a sense. I just wasn't drunk. So what's a little white lie huh?" He smiled and high fived Jake. Then, Oliver immediately received a hard slap across the cheek from Miley.

"What happened to you?" Miley said quietly. Then she walked away, I followed close behind.

* * *

**A/N Reviews keep this story going, so please let me know what you think...**


	11. Comfort

**A/N Sooo sorry this took so long, basically I was inspirationally drained for awhile. But I'm over it now, (and unfortunately I've finally moved too), so here it is. This is kind of a Liley fluff chapter, with Oliver mentioned a bit. It's mostly a filler, I just felt it was needed. So enjoy…**

Lilly's POV

We ended up skipping lunch. Miley walked into an empty classroom and sat on a desk, I sat right next to her. She looked down at the floor as a single tear, silently fell down her cheek. I put an arm around her.

"I'm sorry Miles, but don't beat yourself up about it ok? He's not worth it. Nothing's your fault, he's just a jerk and I guess that's who he'll be."

"But I just-"

I cut her off and moved her face up to look me right in the eye. Then I put a finger on her lips. "Hey, you had nothing to do with it. Oliver made a bad choice and bad consequences came with it."

"Yeah well, I guess it's just hard since he was a good friend for so long. But I, I guess I can get over it."

I wiped her tear away. "Good."

Then I closed the few inches between us and felt her smooth lips on mine once again. It was meant to be a peck, but Miley surprised me. She moved her mouth more into the kiss, catching my bottom lip in between hers for a few seconds. Then we kissed full on again and she began to run her tongue across my bottom lip. Did she really want too? Miley didn't give me another second to think. She parted my lips with her tongue and they were soon massaging each others. I felt a whole new sensation. But I knew this couldn't last; we were at school in an empty classroom and the door was bound to be open at any time. I broke the kiss.

"Miles that was uh…wow that was just-" I whispered, out of breath and at a loss for words.

"Don't quite know how to put it in words huh?" Miley said out of breath as well and smiling too. She read my mind.

"Yeah but I uh, I figured we should stop 'cause we're in school right now."

"Oh yeah, good idea." She blushed and hopped down from the desk. Then the bell rang.

We got through the rest of the day, luckily not seeing Oliver as we quickly went to our lockers and then back to class. Then during the walk home, Miley looked deep in thought.

"You ok Miles?"

"Yeah…well no. I know I said I'd get over Oliver, but it's just that he's been my friend for a long time, I just don't think I can get over it that fast." she sighed, looking at the ground as we walked.

"It's ok, you can take your time. But remember, I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Lil." She side glanced me and smiled.

We both walked our separate ways to our houses. My mom preferred me to study on my own sometimes 'cause she knew we probably didn't get much done anyway.

After I went to sleep that night, I woke up to a buzzing noise and opened my eyes, only to see darkness. I realized the noise was from my phone on my nightstand. It must have been Miley calling me in the middle of the night. I quickly answered.

"Hey Miles, you ok?" I asked as I looked at my alarm clock. Midnight wasn't too bad, but I told her I'd be here and I was awake now that she needed me.

"Yeah, but it's just that Oliver came over here later this evening."

I sat up in bed now. "What? Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"I-I just couldn't think and now I can't sleep. Lilly, he asked if we could work this out and still be friends."

"Well what'd you say?"

"Well I said no of course. After what he did of course I turned him down, but I just couldn't sleep at the thought of him showing his face in this house again."

"Oh Miles, I'm really sorry." I said as I got out of bed now.

"It's ok, plus I just wanted to hear your voice again." By the way her voice sounded, I could tell she was smiling.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Now I was creeping down the stairs. What Miley just said, gave me even more motivation now.

"I know it's a bit cheesy, but I miss seeing you all the time when we used to study together."

I smirked as I was thinking the same thing. "I know Miley, I was just thinking the same thing. So how about you see me now?" I said as I was at her house before I knew it. I figured I should be there to comfort her. I picked up a few small rocks that I found around me and threw them lightly on her bedroom window.

"What do you me…oh hold on, there's some annoying noise outside." she was being totally oblivious.

I just chuckled and hung up my phone as I saw Miley approach the window. Once she saw me, her face lit up. "I mean right now." I said, looking up at her.

"Lilly what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? You called and needed me, so here I am." I said simply.

"Thanks Lil. Hold on I'll be right back." She said and left my sight. Within a few seconds she returned with a rope later and let it unroll down to me.

"Sweet, thanks Miles." I smiled up at her and started climbing.

I carefully climbed up, slipping sometimes, then got to the top and Miley grabbed my wrist and helped me in. Then we pulled the rope latter back up, rolled it up and she slipped it under her bed.

Miley gave me a big hug. "Thanks so much for coming, sorry it's so late."

"Don't worry about it and like I said earlier, I'll always be here for you." I smiled and gave her a deep kiss. She happily returned it, wanting more. I was glad for being active about coming over tonight. After a minute I pulled away for air and then turned around and walked toward her bed. Then Miley spoke up.

"So now that you're here, what do you plan to do?"

"Oh I don't know, I was thinking a spontaneous sleepover." I shrugged and turned around to see a nervous looking Miley.

"I don't know Lilly, it's a school night and it's already really late-"

"Miles, what part of the word 'spontaneous' don't you get? I'll just sleep here now and slip out early before my Mom finds out I left."

"Alright, I guess it does sound fun." Miley admitted after a few seconds of deep thought. "Alright, come on." Then we walked over to her bed and slipped under the covers. We cuddled next to each other and I put my arm around Miley's waist. I moved in to kiss her again. I opened my mouth a bit more and now it felt like I was more controlling because Miley began to slow down. She slowly pulled away.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired." Miley whispered.

"It's really ok, let's just go to bed." Then just as she was slowly closing her eyes, I just thought of something and had to ask it before I forgot. "Hey Miles, what else happened when Oliver came over?" I whispered.

"Lilly…" she groaned softly with her eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna be gone in the morning and I don't wanna have to ask you at school." I whispered.

"Well he tried to say that he only did it, because…" she was falling asleep now.

"Because, because why?" I urged her on. It woke her up a little, but she still had her eyes closed.

"Because Jake…Jake knows someth…" she yawned deeply and then drifted off to sleep. I was still a bit puzzled, but realized I was tired as well. So I went to sleep also, figuring I could just figure it out in the morning.

In the morning I found myself being woken up by my arm being shaken, and also the annoying sound of an alarm clock? Shit!

"Lilly, wake up, you're late." Miley whispered loudly in my ear. My eyes shot open and I sat up in bed and looked at her. Then she smacked her alarm so it was quiet now.

"Me? You're the one who didn't set your alarm on for earlier."

"Well you kept kissing me and asking me questions about Oliver, and I was already tired and so I forgot." She said in defense and it was true.

"Alright, alright fair enough I'm sorry, you're right I distracted you. Let's just stop playing the blame game; I am in so much trouble right now." I suddenly realized that my Mom would be calling once she saw my empty room.

Suddenly her Dad yelled up the stairs, "Miles breakfast is ready. And what is taking you so long? You better hurry before Jackson vacuums everything up."

"Ah shit! Miley, how am I supposed to get out of here now?" I panicked a bit and looked around thinking as fast as I could.

"Gosh, I don't know and enough with the language already."

"Well you do it too."

"Fine, but I shouldn't. And it seems to me like you're just going to have to come downstairs with me." I looked at her with wide eyes. "Or sneak back to your house and your Mom will find out. They'll both find out either way Lil." Miley sighed.

"Alright, let's go." I sighed and we both got up. Miley went to her bathroom to get ready. She changed in a flash and quickly put on a little make up. "Whoa, that was quick!" I was amazed.

"Thanks. Well I can be fast when the occasion calls for it and this certainly called for it." Miley said as she began rummaging through her drawers for some clothes, then she tossed an outfit to me. "Now you, hurry up." she pushed me in the bathroom.

A few minutes later I was finished getting ready and we were out of Miley's room and began walking down the hall. I could smell the sizzling of bacon and fresh fried eggs. I think Miley smelled it too from a pleasurable smile she had on her face. She looked like she couldn't wait to get downstairs and eat, neither could I.

"Miley, does your Dad cook breakfast like this every morning?" I whispered to her.

"No only when he…when there's a Dukes of Hazard marathon on. Yep he loves that show." She said casually. There was something odd about her change in tone, but I couldn't quite figure it out, so I let it go.

"Oh alright, well let's hurry then."

"Wait, I'd better go first, then follow me in just a minute." Miley whispered, so then she walked down the stairs. I waited at the top.

**A/N Well here it is. Thanks a lot for waiting and sticking with me. I think I'm over that writers block now, so I think I'll keep up with the weekly updates. Oh and thanks to **_**Truscott, **_**for helping me a bit as well. Anyway please review…**


	12. Secrets and Truths

**A/N I am sooo sorry guys. I know its been a long time, please forgive me...? Anyway I've just been busy a lot. But I probably won't be for awhile, so you don't have to worry about two week updates, I'll do them sooner then that. I also had terrible writers block, that didn't work out too well either. Oh and I'd like to thank **_**Truscott **_**for a good idea. One that also helped me move along faster. Anyway enjoy…**

Miley's POV

I walked into the kitchen; nervous on the inside, yet looked casual on the outside, just like any other morning. At the same time also wondering what the big breakfast was really for.

"Morning Daddy." I smiled and slipped onto a bar stool. Jackson was sitting next to me and still inhaling his food, but Dad made plenty of food.

"Miley where have you been? You only have about five minutes until Lilly comes." He stated in his not so firm tone of voice. He always tried too be firm, but he was still just a push over.

"Sorry Daddy. So this looks really good." I told him as he pushed a plate full of a few eggs and bacon toward me. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh just a Dukes 'o Hazard marathon on last night, couldn't help myself but make all this. And don't change the subject young lady, you better hurry up and eat before Lilly gets here." he pointed at the door with a spatula.

"Um, funny you should mention her, you see _Lilly,_" I partly yelled her name so maybe she would get the point. "…she kinda slept over." Then I stuffed a strip of bacon into my mouth so he couldn't ask any further questions, at least for another minute.

Lilly's POV

Once I heard my name being yelled by Miley, I figured that was my cue to come. I was at the bottom of the stairs and saw Mr. Stewart, when Miley said that I slept over. Perfect timing.

"Hey Mr. Stewart." I said nervously as I moved around the corner. "Listen I just came over cause Mil-"

"Dad don't get mad at Lilly." Miley said, looking at her Dad, then at me and then back at her Dad.

"I never said anything, I would just like an explanation first."

"Listen, it's just that Oliver came over yesterday evening and I was upset. I called Lilly later that night and so we had a little sleepover."

"Alright, I can understand that about Oliver but it's-"

"I know it's a school night Dad and it won't happen again alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Mr. Stewart." I told him.

"Thanks, Lilly I appreciate that you've been here for Miley. And I'm just also glad that you two are on time this morning. So no more sleepovers until the weekends."

"Ok, thanks Daddy." She said and gave him a hug. "Oh, what about Lilly's Mom? She's probably not too happy right now."

"Don't worry, I'll call her. You kids just better hurry up and get to school."

We ate some eggs off our plates within a minute and took some bacon to go. Then ran out of the house. We got to school just as the warning bell rang, giving us time to switch out books from our locker. Oliver was there.

"Miley-"

"Not now Oliver, class is starting." She said moodily and stocked off, I quickly followed. I glanced back, he stood there with his head bowed down a bit. Maybe Miley should have heard him out last night.

Random thoughts about the day were buzzing through my head, half way through the class just before lunch. The more I thought about it, it seemed that Miley was hiding something. When I very first met her and this morning about the big breakfast. And now Oliver had been trying to say something to us, but Miley would never let him. I couldn't think quite straight. I scribbled some words on a small piece of paper and crumpled it up. Then dropped the note on the desk behind me, Miley's desk.

_I know something is up and you can tell me. We need too talk at lunch._

A second later I glanced back and saw Miley's nose scrunch up in that cute way of hers. She was frustrated. I guess I was right, she was hiding something. Now all I had to do was wait another half hour to hear it.

Miley and I walked to lunch together, just as though everything was fine, but in silence this time. Then we sat down across from each other again and after I got out some of the food that Mr. Stewart packed me, I spoke up.

"So Miles, what's going on?" then I stuffed a big bite of the sandwich in my mouth. It was her turn to talk now.

She got up, brought her lunch over and sat right next to me, so our shoulders were touching. Obviously she didn't want to be overheard, but now since everyone knows about us, this site looked differently to others. A guy walked buy us, muttered 'Lesbos', threw a big crumpled paper ball at my back, as he walked off.

"Hey, get lost creep!" Miley yelled after him, then turned back to me. "Look, I just didn't want to be overheard."

"So you really are keeping something from me then?" I said to her sadly.

"Lilly I was really planning to say something, but can we just not talk about this here?"

"It's ok, knowing that you were going to tell me is better at least. But come on, we can still talk now before lunch is over."

"But I just asked if we-"

"No, you said you don't want to talk _here_. If you had said not _now, _then I would have let it go. So come on let's go somewhere else." I saw her roll her eyes at my lame attempt at victory. Then I pulled off her seat and out of the lunch area.

I lead her into a bathroom, checked quickly underneath a few stalls that were empty and then faced her. I looked into her eyes of wonder, she was gathering her thoughts for the right words to say.

"Lilly, you know about that pop star Hannah Montana right?"

I just gave her a look. "Miles, who doesn't know about her, she's the biggest thing in the world right now."

"So you like her then right?"

"Well yeah…" Then I said in a fake cough, "…not my type of music."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Miley smiled and said in a tone as though she heard me, but wanted me to say it again. She began tapping her finger nails on the counter impatiently.

"It's just not my type of music, but I still like Hannah, she's a cool person. Wait why do you care? Why's it so important to you?"

"It's just, well I guess it's ok that you don't like her music, but I'm glad you like her. And it's important to me because I…"

She hesitated, then took a few steps forward and put her arms around my neck to pull me into a hug. Then she moved her mouth to my ear and began to sing something. Even though no one was here, she still sang softly.

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend_

The tune and the sound of her voice matched up exactly with who we were just talking about. Now everything clicked. Then Miley decided to tell me about it first. She pulled away from the hug, just so our faces were a few inches apart. "So do you get it?"

"That I'm a true friend?" I said.

"You know I'm about ready to hit you with my backpack." She said sarcastically and smirked. "No silly, don't you get that I'm-"

"Hannah right?"

"Yeah, are you ok with that?"

"Well of course, that's pretty much the coolest thing! But the one thing that isn't ok, is that you waited this long to tell me." I admitted sadly.

"I'm sorry Lil, but it's hardly been two weeks since we've been together, so I just had to have time to think about it a little. Are you mad?" she asked nervously. I felt bad now.

"No Miles, it's really ok, I can see why you would have to think about telling someone you just met, a secret as big as this. Thanks for telling me." I smirked then closed the few inches of space between us and the kiss became heated from the start. I held Miley's waist and she put her arms around my neck.

We soon moved our mouths open wider and slipped our tongues in each others mouths at the same time. I felt hot, but didn't care. I was with Miley and that's all that mattered right now. Then a few minutes later, the warning bell rang. We broke apart and rested our foreheads against each others, breathing heavily.

"Well I guess…I guess we should…" Miley breathed out.

"Go to class now." I finished.

Miley's POV

I linked arms with Lilly and we walked out of the bathroom. Our lockers weren't too far away, so we had just enough time to get some books. But Oliver was there again, hopefully I could be quick.

Or not.

He turned to me and spoke sternly. "Miles, after school at Rico's." He said and then walked off to his class.

"Do you think I should?" she partly wined.

"Maybe you really should hear him out again. He sounds pretty desperate. A little mean right now, but you haven't really given him another chance."

"You're right, ok I'll go and I'll let you know how it goes."

"Cool, good luck Miles."

We parted ways for the last few classes and then I did as Oliver said, I headed straight for Rico's right after school. I saw that Jackson was already working now and wiping the bar. Then Oliver turned around from the bar stool he was sitting on, saw me and immediately hopped off. Then he walked up to me.

"Let's go take a walk on the beach ok?"

"Again?" I sighed.

"Yes Miley, come on I just want to get this out." When we got down to the beach and began walking down the shoreline, Oliver began talking again. "I came over to your house last evening just to apologize ok? I shouldn't have acted the way I did at school, I know I acted like a jerk, but it was in front of all the guys."

"So what's the big deal though? They're just a bunch of-"

"Well that brings me to my point." Oliver said and slowed our pace to a stop, then faced me. "You see, that year ago I did what I did because Jake…well he found out something about me and that's why I stole your Dad's car. Jake knows a secret about me, a secret that I don't want to everyone else to know and he decided to hold it over me. That's why I've been hanging with him and acting like a jerk." Oliver sighed in frustration.

I was speechless. For seconds I didn't know what to say, because I didn't know if this was really the truth or not. "How…how am I supposed to believe you now Oliver?"

"Because it's the truth." He spoke softly. "I can't find any other way to put it, except for that. It's simply the truth Miles. Like I said, I only made up the other stories before, because Jake has something over me." he said sadly.

"I'm sorry Oliver, but why are you telling me now? Why not sooner?"

"Well, because you finally gave me another chance and I'm not around Jake right now." Oliver said as he looked to his left, then his right and looked back at me. But then I averted my eyes down at the sand for a moment, thinking about what I'd just heard. Something wasn't right.

"Oliver?" I looked back up at him, a bit confused. "What is it that Jake has on you?"

**A/N Haha, well please review…**


	13. Another Thing

**A/N Gee chapter 13, lucky number 13. I wonder how this chapter's going to turn out now? Ok, I know its been a long time. I just couldn't think again. Somebody shoot me. But I hope the length makes up for it at least? You can always blame J.S. Jamesbrooke though. The last chapter in our story was the biggest distraction, so sorry about that. But I don't have any more excuses now. Oh and I'd like to thank ohone for a few good ideas in here. Anywho, enough with the talking and I hope you enjoy…**

Miley's POV

"_Oliver?" I looked back up at him, a bit confused. "What is it that Jake has on you?"_

Oliver looked down and shuffled his feet, playing around with the sand a bit. He was obviously avoiding the serious question at hand here and bugging the hell out of me now.

"Oliver!" He snapped his head back up to look at me.

"Ok sorry it's just…" then he scratched the back of his neck from being nervous. "…well I'm just like you and Lilly. You know, I'm..."

"What? And you didn't tell me?" I smacked him a little hard upside his shoulder. "That's something big to keep from your best friend for a few years! And it's not a swearword you know, just say it." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm sorry alright? I knew I could tell you that I'm gay, but I was just afraid."

"Oliver it's fine, sorry I over reacted, but what were you afraid of?"

"Well I didn't know how anyone would react if they knew. And now that I've actually seen what you and Lilly have been taking at school, I don't think I'm going to say anything soon."

"Oh come on Oliver, it's not that bad you should be proud in fact. It feels really good to get off your chest. And it's better then hiding and having to act like jerk and do whatever someone tells you for who knows how long."

"I know, I guess so but-"

"Wait a minute, how did Jake find out anyway?" I cut him off just as this thought occurred to me.

"Oh, well uh after the team was all picked and everyone was leaving the locker rooms, Jake was waiting for me, but saw me getting a little close with one of the players."

"Close? How close?" I didn't mean to pry, but this was interesting, plus he knew enough about me and Lilly anyway, so why shouldn't I ask him.

"Well just a hug and a little flirting. Then later, Jake told me what he saw and asked me straight out if I was gay. And well, you know how bad I am at lying."

"Yeah that's true, I'm sorry. But what about the other guy, why isn't Jake doing anything to him?"

"Well he doesn't have much to lose. I have you as a close friend and Jake wants to get back, so he figured this was a good chance to take me under his evil wing and get back at you through me."

"Just because I broke up with him? But he cheated on me! Gosh, that guy is such an asshole!" I stormed back up the beach, Oliver jogged to catch up with me. He put his hand on my shoulder to slow me down to a walk.

"Miley, hold up. Don't do-"

"What? Anything drastic? Oliver he deserves something alright. For a year, Jake turned you into something you're not and he cheated on me. What more can I say? He should know he has something coming at him." I continued to walk and we were soon walking through Rico's. Oliver stopped me there at a table.

"Look Miles, you might want to rethink this."

"Why? Don't you want to get back at him for what he did?"

"Well yeah of course, but he kinda has a few people on his side. Like the whole football team." Oliver said quietly.

"So what are you saying then? Do they know about you?"

"No, Jake just told them that I've got a secret that I didn't want let out. And that I'd be hanging around with them, so he'll keep quiet. It's also the reason I hung around with the jocks the past year even though I didn't make the team, I never wanted too hang with them anyway."

"Ok well I won't do anything yet, especially knowing that the whole team has his back. Thanks for letting me know that part. And I'm really sorry you had to go through all of this Oliver."

"It's ok, I guess I brought it on myself really. You're right, I shouldn't be scared to say anything, I should be proud. Thanks Miles. And you know what, maybe I will come out soon, this could probably be something to be used against Jake." Oliver gave me a small smile.

"Good for you." I smiled back. "Well I gotta get home, I think Lilly and I can study together today. Oh and do you mind if I tell her about you?"

"No it's cool with me. Oh and I think I'm a bit late in taking over Jackson's shift now." Oliver said and we looked over at the shack and I saw Jackson wave at Oliver to come over, rolling his eyes impatiently.

I looked back at Oliver, then Jackson and then Oliver. "Oliver, you don't…do you…?" I only finished my question by a simple gesture of pointing to Jackson and back to him.

"Pffsst, Jackson? Are you kidding?" he looked at him then back at me and talked quietly. "No, he hits on girls way too much to even get a date. And even if he weren't straight I don't think he's my type anyway." Oliver gave me a smile and pat me on the shoulder, then walked off to the shack. I just shook my head at the slightly awkward, yet silly conversation.

I made my way in the direction of my house now. And soon my head began to fill with thoughts of what to do about Jake. I knew I wasn't supposed to, but I just couldn't help myself. Then before I knew it I was at my front door. Hopefully Lilly could talk me out of this, before I do anything too soon. Then when I walked inside there she was, sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Lilly? What are you doing here?" I said happily, a smile coming back on my face. Then I walked quickly over to her and sat down next to her side, shoulders touching 'cause that's the way I like it. I knew she did too.

"Well we can study together today, so I figured I'd wait for you here while you were talking with Oliver."

"That's sweet, thanks for waiting." Lilly was about to lean in, but I didn't, so she stopped. "Wait Lil, where's my Dad?" I asked quietly.

"Oh he left about a minute ago to the grocery store. After all he did cook up a storm this morning. Anyway, he said he'd be back in like 20 minutes."

"Perfect." I leaned in now and pressed my lips upon her soft lips. But she put a firm hand on the back of my neck and pulled me in tighter. It had been awhile. I guess lunchtime at school today wouldn't be considered a long time, but it was beginning to feel like we needed more and now we got some. It became more heated as our lips parted. But as I slowly began to part Lilly's lips more, with my tongue, I heard a movement to the side of me, in the doorway of the deck. Jackson decided to show up right then.

"Don't mind me, I'll just be up in my room." He said with a little attitude and then walked quickly upstairs.

I turned back to Lilly and smiled. "Well at least that problems out of the way for now." She said, I just smiled at her, acting more like me everyday. And then we picked up where we left off. Our arms went around each others bodies and we stopped every now and then, whenever we needed air. Once we heard a car pull into the driveway, we broke apart. Suddenly I realized what I needed to talk to Lilly about.

"Lilly, how about we go up to my room. I just remembered that I was going to tell you about the conversation I had with Oliver."

At these words, she quickly got up from the couch and we both ran up to my room, before my Dad even walked in.

I shut my door and turned around, looking at Lilly bounce a little on the bed as she sat down. "Alright, spill it."

I sat next to her. "Well Oliver has a secret that Jake found out. He wouldn't let it go, so that's why he made Oliver do the things he did. Jake had something to hold over Oliver."

"Wow, that must be a pretty big secret if Oliver acted like a jerk for the past year. So did he tell you what it is?"

"Yeah and he said I can tell you, so basically to put it all in one word, he's gay."

"Really? And he didn't tell you?"

"Yeah that's what I said. I kind of over reacted and he said he was afraid to say anything. Especially now that he's seen what you and I have been going through at school. But I told Oliver, that he should be proud in fact and he decided that he would say it. So now we could use this against Jake, so that Oliver wouldn't have to do what he says anymore." I smiled.

"That's great Miles, I'm so glad things worked out." She hugged me.

"Yeah me too, well at least for now anyway. I just hope things go ok at school."

"Well let's just make sure we're there to back him up." Lilly said.

The next morning as I was walking downstairs, I saw Lilly walking inside, early enough to have breakfast with me. "Morning Lilly, I didn't expect to see you here so early."

She kept walking towards me and then behind me. She put her arms around my waist, from behind my back. "Yeah well, I just wanted to be with my girlfriend as much as I can today." She sighed.

I smirked and turned around in her arms then kissed her softly on the lips for a moment. "Thanks Lil, that's so sweet. Well I'm sure there's enough food for-" Then she pressed her lips on mine, wanting more. And we kissed for a minute, until we were out of breath. "O-ok Lil, I think my Dad will be down again soon, so we'd better stop." I whispered in her ear, as I reluctantly pulled away.

"Ok, let's eat then." she said and walked over to the bar and started serving herself some freshly made pancakes. Then looked at me as she started pouring syrup. "So Miles, what do you think we should do about Oliver? Maybe we should-"

"Lilly!" I cut her off, noticing her plate almost overflowing with syrup.

"Oh shit!" she put the syrup container down and looked at the plate that was about to spill. Then she put her hands on her mouth, saying sorry with a muffled voice.

"It's ok Lil, let's just get you a new plate." I chuckled and walked over to her. "There are a lot of pancakes, so don't worry."

"Wait I have an idea! Do you have any straws?" she asked eagerly.

"What does that have to do-"

"Miley just, where are your straws?" she asked quickly.

"The cupboard next to the sink, on the right." I said and looked at her curiously as she found the straws, got one from the container and then she ran back over to sit down. Then she stuck one end of the straw on her plate and the other in her mouth and started sipping up the extra syrup. I gave her a disgusted look. "Aw come on Lilly, now that is just gross."

"What?" she asked, then stopped and slurped a little over her lip. "It's actually pretty good and now you won't have to waste anymore. Come on, try it." she moved the straw toward me.

"Ew, no way. And I ain't kissing you too soon after this. I hope you know that right?"

"Oh come on Miles, it's just syrup. You're being so dramatic." Then she went back to sipping more. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well anywho, what were you saying about Oliver?"

Lilly stopped now, as she just finished and then set her straw on her plate. "Oh I was just saying, maybe we should walk with him to school today. You know, give him some confidence." Then she started eating her pancakes. I sat down and served myself up some quickly too.

"You know you're right, that's not a bad idea actually."

"I know, I do have my moments." She shrugged a little smugly and then we finished our breakfast.

A minute later, Dad came down and we finished breakfast quickly. "Ok Dad gotta go, but I'll see ya after school." I said as Lilly and I started walking to the door.

"Alright then, bye Mile." He said as we walked out the door

We rushed out the door and the first thing I noticed was Oliver. He was sitting on the steps that led to his front door. He was just sitting there with his face in his hands. Lilly and I looked and each other.

I walked up to Oliver. "Hey Oliver, how long have you been sitting out here?" I asked him, he looked up at Lilly and I, squinting from the sun.

"Oh just a few minutes, ok maybe five or ten minutes." Then he rubbed his forehead a bit.

Lilly's POV

"Look Oliver, I know you're nervous and so were we, but it's really not that bad. And we'll be here-" He stood up and cut me off.

"You don't understand. I just realized something else. That if I tell Jake I'm not afraid to say I'm gay, then he'll threaten me with another thing."

"What other thing?" Miley asked him.

"He knows something else that you haven't told us yet?" I asked in a low voice. Oliver nodded slowly with a blank expression.

Oliver suddenly gripped Miley's shoulders and confessed it. "I'm in a…a gang Miley!" Realizing his actions, he relaxed and took his hands off Miley, then spoke quieter. "My parent's don't know, only Jake knows. I'm sorry I didn't tell you alright? I just, I really want out but it's hard." His voice was chocked near the end of what he just told us. Apparently it was a touchy subject for him that he couldn't stand.

"Y-you're in…" Miley was speechless.

"Yeah, these guys are too tough for me. I didn't know it was a gang until I joined the group and now I can't have out. It's the jocks you guys, the jocks. They make themselves look good in school, but they're not. You wanna know what they do after school-" I stopped him.

"Not now Oliver, we'd better hurry up and get to school." I said, then realization suddenly hit the other two and they began walking.

"Sorry guys, but I just had too get this out while…" he looked from side to side. "…while nobody was around and while we were safe and away from them. So now you know why I don't think it's a good idea for me to say anything." he sighed.

**A/N Hope you liked it, so please review…**


	14. Last Kisses To Fights

**A/N Wow, didn't expect so many hits for my upcoming story. Well I'm really glad you're all excited and I should have the first chapter up on the weekend. Well I hope you all enjoy this one…**

Lilly's POV

"_Sorry guys, but I just had too get this out while…" he looked from side to side. "…while nobody was around and while we were safe and away from them. So now you know why I don't think it's a good idea for me to say anything." he sighed._

"Gosh I'm sorry Oliver." Miley put a comforting hand on his shoulder as we walked.

"Yeah that must be hard. Well why can't you just say your secret and then leave? After that you'd be free right?" I asked him.

"No you don't understand, it's not that simple. If I say _anything_ about my secret to _anybody_, then these guys will threaten me. They know I've got lot's to lose. I'm telling you two, they're brutal."

"Wow, I can't believe I even dated Jake." Miley said after hearing more. "What was it that they do after school?"

"Oh right, well they go behind the school building and smoke. Sometimes smoke at the local bar and drink too. I never do and they never make me. But they still make me hang around with them because of this other thing that Jake has over me." Oliver sighed as we approached the school.

"It's ok then Oliver, don't say anything about it. We understand now. I'm really glad you told us." Miley said quietly and side glanced me, I nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Well let's go then."

We walked to our lockers and got ready for the next few classes. Then after that, Miley and I sat at our usual table. Oliver sat with the jocks again and now we knew he didn't have a choice.

"Lilly I gotta go to the bathroom real quick, I'll be right back." Miley said just before she got her food out.

"Oh ok, see ya." I had a sly look on my face though, about a minute later I walked in the same one. All the stalls were empty and it was just Miley in front of the mirror. "Hey, why are you making sure you're beautiful?"

"Well why did you come in?" she asked, still staring at herself and fluffing her hair.

"Just to uh-"

"Be alone? You read my mind too." she said with a smirk and walked up to me.

"Yeah I guess so." I whispered as Miley closed the gap between our lips. Now our bodies were pressed up fully against each others. Minutes passed by and I realized we probably should go. So I had to break one of the best kisses. "Mi-Miley…" I breathed out. "We should probably get back to lunch now."

"Oh yeah, you're right." she smiled, gave me one last peck and we both walked out.

Once we sat at our tables and started into our food, another unusual thing happened. When I looked over at the jock table, while talking with Miley, Jake began pointing at Oliver and looking mad as he was talking.

"Miles, is lunch ever normal at this school?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked and I nodded over toward the jock table.

"Uh yeah there usually is, but this time it looks like there might be a fight if Jake doesn't cool down." Miley said with a hint of fear as Jake grabbed the collar of Oliver's shirt now. Then Miley set down her sandwich and got up. I was worried and stood up too. The two of us walked over to their table unnoticed. Jake was still mad at Oliver.

"Jake, come on dude I-I…" Oliver stuttered. Then once he glanced sideways, Jake noticed our presence and let go of Oliver's shirt.

"So, what's it gonna take then?" Jake asked Miley.

"What are you talking about Jake?" Miley crossed her arms.

"I heard what Oliver was saying to you two when you got to school. I heard him say what we do after school and why he can't have out of this group. So now you know what we are." Jake said quietly so only Miley and I could hear. Miley nodded. "Well what's it gonna take to shut you up then?"

"Why don't you shut up first Jake? Then I can tell you." Miley said, facing up to him. And then both of them scowling at each other wasn't a good sign, so I decided to intervene. I whispered into Miley's ear and then grabbed her arm and led her to the deserted hallway. "Lilly what are you doing?" Miley asked, once we were down the hall and out of earshot.

"I don't want another fight again." I complained.

"I know that's what you just told me, but Jake's just…just such an a-"

"Look I know what he is ok? Stop swearing and just calm down alright? You two looked like you were about to have a fight right now. So don't try it, you don't want to have detention again."

"Alright fine _mom_, I'll try and keep my cool." She mocked me and walked off, I just glared and followed her. Although true, I was ordering her a bit. We walked down the hallway, but only to find Jake walking up to us and Oliver behind him. "Listen Jake, why can't you just let Oliver go? What did he do to you?" Miley said as she walked up to him.

Jake chuckled at what she asked. "You really don't get it do you?" Jake folded his arms and continued talking. "He didn't do anything to me. I just happen to know Oliver's big secrets. And he's got a lot to lose." Jake shrugged.

"You're just plain evil now you know that?" Miley said right into his face. "You know, Oliver's not afraid to say what he really is." she smirked at him and he just smirked back.

"You're forgetting another thing Miley." she scowled at him. "Like I said, he's got a lot to lose. Therefore by exploiting one secret, those results could be…" Jake unfolded his arms and then rested his chin on his hand for a second. So dramatic, suspenseful and annoying! "…gosh I hate to say it, but the results could be threatening." He said, taking his hand off his chin.

"I'll report you to the principal." Miley said and stared him down.

"Well go ahead and report us then." Jake said with a bit of a laugh and smiled at Miley. "We've got nothing to hide."

"Nothing to hide? All you idiots smoke and drink after school." Miley told him as if it were obvious. But he knew that was coming because he had a smug comeback.

"Aw, so you think they're gonna catch us all?" Jake said in the tone as if he were speaking to a baby. "Keep on dreaming you freaking lezbo." He waved his hand and turned around to walk away. But man, did that last comment set her off. It set me off too, but Miley beat me too it. Before he could take another step, Miley jumped on Jake's back.

"Ah, I can't believe you! Take that back you bitch!" She said, pulling his face upward and causing him to walk backward a few feet.

Apparently this small commotion wasn't loud enough to reach the ears of the kids at lunch. We were all still far down the hallway. "Ow! Hey get off my back! Do you realize the mistake you're making?"

Jake straightened his back, Miley still clutched on him. So then he ran backwards into a locker. This of course caused Miley to yell out in pain. Now that was it, I had had it with this jerk. Once Jake stopped squishing her on the lockers, he moved away and Miley stumbled off him. With the help of Oliver, she stood up and watched my fist charge right for Jake's face. Connecting just how I wanted it to. I bruised my knuckles a bit, but was happy with myself once I heard a crack, coming from the direction of his face. "Lilly? I didn't know you could do that." Miley said to me surprised.

"Growing up in New York, you have to learn to become tough." I said simply.

"What the hell?! Truscott are you crazy?" Jake said in a muffled voice, as he covered his nose.

"I could be, but what are you gonna do about it Jake?"

"Yeah, all your jock buddies are way down the hall and in the other room, they can't hear you." Miley said.

"Oh yeah?" Jake suddenly shouted a few names. "Hey Brick! Max! Get over here!" within seconds, there were two tall and buff jocks at Jake's side. A third had tagged along too. Then Jake looked at Miley, still clutching his bruised nose and his shirt was spattered with blood. "I told you Miley, you made a big mistake." He chuckled.

"Hey, what'd you do to him?" asked one of the jocks in a deep voice, looking around at us. He was the tallest of the three and had a buzz haircut. And his eyebrows just stayed in a straight line, causing no expression.

"Brick, dude it's ok, but have you got anything for me?" Jake asked.

"Oh right, sorry man." His name sure fit his features well. Then he snapped his fingers once. "Max, now." and then he held his hand out at Max. He was just a bit shorter then Brick and not as buff. But his brown hair, combed just over his eyes and the football jacket to go with it, made him fit his part in the team. Then Max pulled out a small folded up towel from his pocket and handed it to Jake.

"Whew, thanks Max." Jake said as he wiped the blood off his nose and fingers. By now most of it had stopped bleeding. After Jake was through, he explained to them. "Well Lilly did this, but Miley was the one that jumped on my back and cussed at me. I think you should take her." Jake pointed at Miley. I saw the other guys look at Jake and shrug their shoulders, as if it were no big deal.

"Take me? W-what do you mean? Jake what are you doing?" Miley asked and then the two big jocks went over to Miley, then Brick lifted her up and over his shoulder with the help of Max.

"I'm showing you what happens when you mess with a gang like us Miley. Now out the back door guys." He directed the guys who held Miley and they walked out the back door of the school that led to the parking lot. Before I could take a step toward them, me and Oliver were pushed up against the lockers by Jake and the other jock. "Don't worry Lilly, she'll be ok, as long as nobody knows about us she'll be fine and we'll let her go." Jake said, close to my face as he held my arms tight. I glanced sideways though and there was a big window where we were and I could see the parking lot. I saw Miley in the back of a small car. It looked like she had put up a fight. As they were driving away, Max was holding his right eye in pain. Once Jake saw that they were gone, he let Oliver and I go and they walked back to lunch.

"Oh great, what are we supposed to do now Oliver?" then I noticed he was walking down the hallway.

I ran to catch up with him. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you." I turned him around by his shoulders.

"I'm just going to get a teacher ok. We've been friends for a long time, so Miley really means a lot to me. I'm just upset alright?"

"Hey, this aint no time for your bad attitude."

"Alright sorry, look if we get a teacher, then they'll know and they can alert the police. Wait, 'aint'? Since when-"

"Well I've just been hanging around Miley a lot ok? Anyway how do you think I feel now? And what do you mean the police? They're never much help for things like this. Well in some cases, but we know more inside stuff. So let's go."

"What, where?"

"To find Miles, now come on already!" I took some steps back the other way, toward the back door that lead to the parking lot.

"What? I'm not ditching school." Oliver was shocked. Now I was shocked that he wouldn't want to act now.

"Look Oliver, I'm scared just as much as you are, but everyone's going to want her back once they find out she's gone. Look I know I haven't known you for very long, but I know you're not much of a wimp." He gave me a look, part glaring and a bit annoyed. "Don't give me that face. Now come on already." I grabbed his wrist and we hurried down the hall and out the door. It was just as the bell for the next class rang. We had slipped out just in time.


	15. A Rescue and Revenge

**A/N Sad to say this has come to an ending. But it was a great ride, thanks again for all your reviews. And thank you **_**Fritolays**_**! Thanks for some ideas on this one, you're awesome.**

Lilly's POV

"Alright, where are we supposed to go from here?" Oliver asked as we were standing in the middle of the street."

"Oh uh, do you know where any of them live?"

"Oh right, yeah Max lives this way. Let's go." Oliver pointed right, so we darted down the road. It was just a block up the street and we were there in no time. "Well it doesn't look like anyone's home." Oliver said as we looked in some windows. "Oh I think there's a window that leads to the basement in the backyard."

"Great let's go." I said and ran to the backyard. I quickly found the window on the bottom of the house. We both peered through it, looking all through the basement. "Ok, she's not here either. So that must mean she's at Brick's place, where's that?"

"Another block up." Oliver pointed and we ran until he stopped me at another house. The windows were bigger on this house, we looked through a few.

"No it doesn't look like…" Then I suddenly saw the two jocks opening a door and then making their way towards the front door. "…wait Oliver, hide quick there they are." We hid behind a tall and thick branched tree, just next to the house, then watched them walk out the front door, talking with each other in low voices. They stopped and then turned around and went back inside. "Ok, this must mean she's in here, do they have a window in the back?"

"Yeah I think so." Oliver said as he led me to the backyard. Then I saw a window just lower then eye level. I looked in and far down there she was sitting on a chair. Miley was gagged and had her hands tied behind her back.

It was a small window so I gestured for Oliver to come over. "Oh my gosh, Oliver there she is look!" I moved so he could see, he gasped. Then I moved him out of the way. Miley's back was facing us, so I knocked on the window. She turned her head around as much as she could, once she saw me her eyes widened in surprise and she smiled as best she could. But then whipped her head back around quick, as the door had opened again and in walked the two tall jerks. I walked away for a second. "Oliver what are we going to do now?"

"I know we found her, but I mean Jake threatened-"

"Hey! Threat or not, this is Miley we're talking about and my girlfriend. So I don't care what he'll do, we just have to get her back ok? Don't you realize how important to me she is? Now that I've met her, I couldn't stand to live without her."

Once he heard the break in my voice, Oliver walked up to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. He spoke softly. "You're right Lilly, she's my friend, she means a lot to me too. I can't imagine how you must be feeling, so I'm sorry, I guess I was just scared."

"It's ok, thanks. But it'll all work out, so you don't need to be scared."

"Yeah, but what about those guys in there, that decided to hang back? How are we supposed to get passed them?" Oliver wondered and looked back over at the window.

I had a sudden thought, I looked at him. "Oliver are you friends with those guys?"

"What, are you kidding? They hate me."

"Why don't you be a distraction and I'll figure a way, on how to bust Miley out."

"W-what do you mean distraction? Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Ok, I know they hate you, but they could be so focused on wondering why you're there, that I could slip in unnoticed. How does that sound?"

"Well…I don't know. I mean I'm not afraid or anything, but how will you get out?"

"I know you can think of something, so come on let's go." I wasn't too confident that Oliver could think of something that fast, but since I told him he could I knew he probably would be confident himself. Right now I was just too anxious to get Miley out of there before anything happened to her. So then I pulled Oliver's wrist and dragged him to the front of the house. "Ok, I'll wait behind the side of the house while you knock on the front door. Then try and lead them somewhere else in the house."

"Alright, got it." Oliver said and then hurried off.

We both walked over to the front of the house. I stopped at the side while Oliver continued to the front door. I peeked around the corner to see what was going on. He knocked a few times and then the door opened.

"Hey, what do you want?" a slightly deeper voice said, it sounded like Brick.

"Hi guys." He said nervously. "I uh, I just had a question about one of your jokes. Yeah one of your jokes I didn't get." Oliver smiled at what he thought was clever, I just rolled my eyes, but they seemed to have bought it. The two guys walked out and Brick's face seemed to have lightened up for some easy conversation.

"Well sure, which joke?"

"Alright, it's the one that you were saying about the tree…" Oliver pointed to a tree in order to get them to turn around. I quietly stepped behind them and slipped inside the house, their voices fading away as I walked further towards the basement door.

Once I was a few steps down the basement I heard voices. I stopped dead in my tracks and listened.

"This isn't funny you know, this is called kidnapping." Miley's voice echoed off the cement walls of the basement.

"True you're right but who's gonna find you?" I heard a chuckle from the evil blonde haired teen. Now this wasn't part of my plan, how did he get away from school so fast? This was going to make things a whole lot harder.

"When Brick's, Mom gets home, she'll figure I'm down here sooner or later." Miley told him. Then I heard a small slap. "And that is called abuse. Jake what is your problem?!"

He had slapped her. That set me off. I ran downstairs and around the corner to make my presence known, but it was only to Miley, Jake was standing in front of Miley. Once Miley saw me, she didn't say a thing and I stayed silent as well.

His voice sounded, coming through gritted teeth now. "My problem is you and now Truscott. And on top of that, I have to deal with Oken from making his secrets known." As Jake continued his rant, I looked around the room for something hard, something that I could knock him out with. Miley must have noticed my head movements and began rolling her eyes from side to side, in search for something as well. "What are you doing?" Jake stopped as he noticed Miley's odd behavior.

"Just uh…rolling my eyes. I'm annoyed at you, you know."

"Oh yeah of course I know, but you seemed…different just then." Jake said in a curious voice. Uh oh, he might be on to us soon. "Miley, is anything wrong?" he asked her slowly.

"No I'm fine." Wow, she sure could put on a great poker face when she needed too. Especially considering the fact that she was tied and bound and hovering over her was Jake. I was impressed at her being serious, so I gave her a thumbs up from behind Jake. I knew she saw it, but she continued to look straight at Jake.

"No something's wrong isn't there? Is someone here or something?" My eyes widened as Jake was about to turn around, but Miley said something else to stop him.

"No, and since when do you care?"

"I've always cared." Even though I couldn't see his face, by the sound of his voice, I knew he was giving her that annoying, signature smile of his.

"Oh please, why don't you think about what you just said? Look at me tied up to the arm rests of this chair, in a basement and guarded by those jerks you call friends. How is that caring?"

"You and Lilly? She's a girl Miley, that's just wrong."

"It is not, and having me down here will only prove how much we love each other more. I know she's coming to get me Jake." I stopped and smiled at her at this sweet statement. And thank goodness Miley had been stalling for time, I still couldn't find anything.

"Oh come on Miley, you know we're supposed to be together. I mean don't you remember when you were popular just last year?" he went on obviously ignoring her comment.

"Yeah I remember, but I also remember that you're the one who cheated on me, so how does that show you care?" she pointed a finger, but not directly at Jake, more like next to his side. I knew it was a sign. I looked behind me; a little further back was a pool table. One of these long sticks would be perfect. I gently picked one up from off the table and then lightly stepped back up to the main scene, just a few feet behind Jake.

"I care because I want to be with you again, so you don't keep doing the wrong thing."

"I told you it's not wrong."

Now it was my turn. "She's right, it's not wrong to love whoever you want to. I love her more then you ever have and now I've found her sooner then you thought." I said in triumph. Then I saw Jake glance up and down the pool stick. He chuckled.

"Is that all you've got Truscott?"

His bright white grin was making me angry, so I just swung it towards him. He blocked it with his arm. That wasn't too impressive, as it was a bit of a slow swing, so I whipped around the other end of the stick fast. He didn't just block this, he snapped the end of the stick off.

"Whoa, that was thick. How'd you do that?" I asked him.

"Well when you're in a gang, you gotta learn how to look out for each other's backs. In this case it was just mine." he said with a cocky smile. He was being obnoxious again, so I gave him a good punch in the nose. "Geez Truscott, why'd you have to do that again?"

"Well, like I said earlier, you may not have heard me, but Miley did. When you're living in the ghetto streets of New York, you gotta learn to look out for yourself."

Jake rubbed his nose and found blood on his finger. "What the hell Truscott, not again! You know what? I know more then you, I know…" He started walking at me, but I kicked him this time. Now he fell to his knees and wouldn't be up for a little while. It was a little too sensitive for him.

"You really don't know that much Jake, drinking doesn't help you." I had the last word and then ran over to Miley. I stepped over the doubled over Jake, who was on the floor and holding his crotch in pain, groaning. "Miles, you ok?" I asked as I untied each wrist from the arms of the chair, and then her legs as well. When they were untied her wrists were red, she rubbed them.

"Yeah, it's just a little sore. Thanks a lot Lilly." she smiled and stood up real quick to embrace me in a tight hug. Then she pulled away and made our lips meet each others, first it was hard, then it became soft and passionate. She spoke to me in between kisses. "I was scared….I didn't know what to do.…but then I saw you...I knew I was safe." she breathed heavily into the longer lasting kiss, then I had to pull away.

"I know, I'll always be here and I know you'd do the same." I told her, looking her deep in the eyes. "Sorry to break this up, but I think we'd better see how Oliver's doing. He's the one who distracted the other two, so that I could get down here."

"What? Hell yeah, we'd better go and see if he's ok." Miley agreed and lead the way upstairs.

We turned around the corner and looked at the front door, no one was there. Then we stepped out into the entry way and looked outside. A police car was in front of the house and the two jocks were in the back seats. In the meantime Oliver, was talking with a few police officers.

"Oliver! What happened, how'd you do this?" I asked as I ran across the front lawn, Miley following.

"Oh yeah thanks. Well all I did was…" then he saw Miley come up behind me. "Miles, are you ok?" he asked as he gave her a quick hug.

"Yeah thanks I'm fine. So what's going on?"

Oliver looked at both of us while he talked. Obviously repeating the same story as the officer walked off and talked to the other one. "Oh right, well I got them distracted by saying to Brick, that Max spread some bad rumor around the school about Brick. Of course Max acted like he didn't know he said anything, because he didn't, but Brick believed it and started wrestling with Max. Well this gave me just enough time to whip out my cell phone and dial 911." Oliver finished with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Eeep…" Miley squealed and hugged Oliver. "You did great Oliver, thank you so much."

"What about Jake, how did he get in there?" I asked.

"Oh I didn't know that, I guess he must have come through the back door. Where is he now?"

"Oh don't worry, I gave him another punch and then a good hard kick in his-"

Miley cut me off. "Oh ok Lilly, that's good enough. He just won't be getting up off the ground for awhile." Miley smiled at a chuckling Oliver.

I went over to one of the officers and told him that Jake was in the basement. Him and his partner ran inside the house. Then I turned back to Miley. "You better not do that to me again."

"Don't worry, we won't see them for a long time. It won't happen again."

I walked up closer to her. "Good, 'cause I need you here with me." I smirked then gave her a kiss for a few seconds.

"And I would never let anything happen to you either."

Then an officer came walking out with Jake, cuffed hands behind his back. Jake smirked at Miley with an evil glint in his eye, but only for a moment, then he was shoved in the car next to his buddies.

Then an officer told us what was going to happen. "Well you won't be seeing them for awhile. It's court and then I'm assuming Juvenile hall for awhile. And are you ok Ms?" he asked Miley.

"Yes sir, I'm fine thank you."

"Alright, well we'll let you know what the court date is and contact your parents."

"Thanks man." Oliver said to him. "Uh officer…sir." Oliver corrected himself. Then the officer returned to his car and they drove off.

The three of us looked at each other and then got the same idea as we started walking toward the beach together. Soon we arrived at a large flat rock. It was big enough to fit more then three people and also facing the ocean. "Hey Oliver, you remember this place right?" I asked him.

"Yeah…good times, good times." He sighed and looked out at the beach.

I turned to Lilly. "This is where Oliver and I met and where we used to hang out together."

"That's cool, I'm glad things are finally settled now." Lilly said as a slight breeze whipped through her glistening, blonde hair. I couldn't resist her now. I pressed my lips upon hers. After several seconds we were interrupted.

"Ah guys, not in front of me." Oliver protested

"You're such a dork Oliver." Lilly waved a hand at him.

"Well we'll just have to find someone for you then." I told him with a smile.

"Thanks Miles." He said sarcastically.

We watched the sunset on the ocean. In the meantime thinking how in trouble we would be for skipping the rest of school.

**

* * *

**

THE END

**A/N Well I hope you all enjoyed it. I thought you deserved a longer chapter since it took so long to get this one up. Anyway, please review…**


End file.
